Fall To Pieces
by I Bleed Copper And Blue
Summary: Stuck in the Lord of the Rings Universe, forty years after the War of the Ring. When war is a about to create havoc once again. Can Kagome, Inuyasha and co. Survive and return back their world?
1. Prolouge

Legal disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Lord of the Rings. If anything else that comes up, I will make note of it. Otherwise this disclaimer will serve for the entire story.

(A/N): This looks like it will be my fifth story. I hope the start of this story isn't to controversial, I can see it going that. With no further delays, I will start this fanfic. This takes place forty years after the 'War of the Ring'.

(A/N): Note: Potential rape scene ahead.

**Fall To Pieces**

**Prologue**

He seen her there, she was right there right in front of him. Laying on the ground, completely naked, and her clothes were cleanly wrapped up in a bundle right beside her. And she was at his mercy. To top it off, she..., Kagome, had her arms, and legs tied up. He moved in closer, and all Kagome could do was, watch. Kagome could only watch as he closed the distance. Only watch as his body lowered over top of her vulnerable body. Only watch as he entered her. The sensations started, and Kagome was being completely dominated. No control, and no change from that in the near future.

It continued. It continued on until, what appeared as the final thrusts happened. The time span between thrusts have gotten slower, though each thrust getting longer in length. Each thrust getting longer and longer.

And the last thrust occurred. And as a direct result. His fangs showed, and immediately bit Kagome in the shoulder. He then proceeded to suck up the blood, and stopped it from bleeding.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up, her memory of the previous day still a little fuzzy. Until she tried to move. She found out she couldn't. Then she started to remember why she was tied up, she remembered who tied her up. It didn't stop there, she remember what happened to her afterwards, and the bite in the neck.

A memory of a conversation between her and Sango about demons biting women human or demon in that location. She said that it was a sign that showed mark was a mate to a demon. Though that was all that Sango mentioned on the subject.

She didn't know what to think about last night, about what he did to her. About the events leading up to that. As well as the event that happened afterwards. Though it was a definite moment in her life and his that changes her life drastically.

"Can you untie me?" Kagome asked him, and he untied her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke to see her staring into his eyes, and he didn't like what he seen. He only seen concern, and even worse to him, fear. And he deserved it, for he..., Inuyasha had lost control, his demon side was let loose, and it confused him. Inuyasha thought that he would of killed herin that state.

Inuyasha had to many questions. He had taken advantage of her in the worst way possible. And to make things worse, Inuyasha seen the mark on her neck. It was all of a sudden a great deal worse than he could of ever thought.

That mark was a sign that she was his mate, and that scared Inuyasha. She didn't ask for it, and from Inuyasha's perspective. Kagome didn't have any feeling for him, why would she. Kagome always seemed to have other people who came for her. Koga, Hojo, she wouldn't even have to search. Just let them come to her. But no, he had to do something that would never allow her to get the person she wanted the most. For when demons mate, it cannot simply be ignored, or ended. He basically just ended her life and all because he threw the Tetseiga into the well.

"Can you untie me?" Kagome asked him, and he untied her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Inuyasha untied Kagome, Kagome had gotten dressed, and they headed to the well. Both were uncomfortable, and neither choose to talk. Though both knew it has to happen, and soon. Even if neither wanted to. It had to happen, and they were at the well.

"I'll be back in a moment," Inuyasha said, as he jump down into the well, only to reappear with his Tetseiga.

"We need to talk," Kagome stated.

"Agreed," Inuyasha replied. His senses kicked in right after that comment, his smell identified someone closing in. Actually there was two of them. Sesshoumaru and Naraku. He could smell blood, and they were coming in their direction. Inuyasha instinctively stood in front of Kagome, and held on to the hilt of the Tetseiga growling.

"Inuyasha, what's happening?" Kagome questioned.

"Naraku's coming," Inuyasha replied, "And Sesshoumaru".

"My bike is over by the Goshinboku," Kagome said, "It has my bow".

"Quickly go get it," Inuyasha ordered. Kagome did as told while Inuyasha unsheathed his sword, and followed beside her. Kagome grabbed her bow and placed the quiver of arrows, behind her back. She then prepared to fire an arrow. They just waited for Naraku to come them.

It didn't take long, Naraku and Sesshoumaru came ouy right above the two forced mates, ignoring their presence. That was until Inuyasha used his adamant barrage, which hit like the previous time, penetrating his barrier, and injuring Naraku. Kagome had fired her arrow, which basically hidden within Inuyasha's attack, though wasn't enough to destroy him. If she had put more energy in it, it would of finished Naraku off then and there. It had only freed him from the diamonds that penetrated his body. Allowing him to reform to his previous form.

Naraku replied, his tentacles went straight at Kagome. Though it was easy for Inuyasha to stop it. A wind scar easily stopped it. Inuyasha knew Naraku would deflect it right back. And Inuyasha used his backlash wave. He knew Naraku could not send it back from the previous time he tried it, he also knew it wouldn't work. But it was an out, and Inuyasha took it. Though after the Backlash wave failed to destroy. Naraku somehow ended up at the well. Completely out of the way of the Backlash. Another set of tentacles went straight at Kagome. Even though being so close, Inuyasha wasn't able to do anything. Inuyasha still had his feet dug in to the ground. Using the backlash wave isn't a very mobile attack. Kagome was completely defenceless. That was until the Hiraikotsu intervened and returned to Sango as she and Miroku entered the battle riding Kilala. Kagome fired her arrow directly at Naraku hoping that with whatever he did meant his barrier was temperarily down.

She would of hit, and was right about the barrier being down. Until Naraku in a show of demonic power, willed the arrow to miss. Unfortunately it hit the well.

Kagome's arrow cause a surge of power in the well. The earth started to shake. The battle as a result took an intermission and everyone watched the well. A bright light started at the bottom of the well, though it didn't flash out of the well light normal light. It slowly surged up the well until it rose just above the well. They just stood in awe, until instinct took over. Instinct told them to run. And it happened, the light shot out, and enveloped everyone close to it. No one escaped. On either side of the well.

(A/N): I finally finished it. If it is obvious to you, some events before have been temporarily withheld.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Where am I," Kagome mindlessly stated, right after she woke up. All she remembered was fighting Naraku, her hitting the well with the arrow, and the bright light. She found herself sleeping on the ground. Kagome decided to get up of the ground, taking her bow with her. Taking a look around she only seen grassland, as far as she could see. No village, no people, nothing.

Other than the person who was laying down ten feet away from her. At first glance he looked human, but Kagome soon realized it was a demon. Kagome reached for an arrow, and prepared herself for a fight, for it was clearly evident that he was about to be awakened in the next couple of seconds. Kagome seen something on him that scared the daylights out of her. His sword, the one Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru fought together against. The Sounga.

Kagome knew if it came down to a real battle she would lose. Her powers were no where near enough to even be able to slow him down. Though she looked closer and she seen numerous wounds. The only reason she didn't open fire on him even though he was asleep is because it is a dog demon. And even then. she didn't let her defences down.

He got up, he looked at her, and made no aggressive movement, whatsoever. No defensive stance, no reaching for his sword, nothing that could be interpreted as expecting a fight.

"I'm not looking for a fight".

"Then why do you have the Sounga"

"You know what this sword is?"

"I was there when the sword was sent to hell"

"Then if you witnessed what I did after the battle you should know who I am"

"It could of switched hands, prove it"

"Inuyasha's scent is all over you, and by the looks of it, you have mated with him"

Kagome lowered her bow, though kept it ready, "Go on, continue"

"Inuyasha has a half brother who is a full demon that goes by the name of Sesshoumaru"

"Who are you, and how do you know all of that?"

"I am Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's father, Inutashio"

"How? Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"How am I not dead? I cannot say".

Kagome placed the arrow back, and placed her bow over her shoulder, "So what do we do know?"

"The first thing we do is find Inuyasha" Inutashio answered, "For ..." Inutashio stopped, he turned to his right, and waited.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"A large number of humans are heading this way," Inutashio answered.

It didn't take long, and they came. They definitely were cavalry, and did not look like they were friendly, Inutashio drew his sword, and Kagome drew her bow. And they waited for the cavalry to choose if they want to fight, or if they want to talk. They got close, headed directly towards them, though they were slowing down. And eventually surrounded them. They lowered their spears, and remained there.

"What are you doing here?" came the question from one of the soldiers.

"We don't know," Inutashio replied, "When, where, or why we are here".

"Why do you have those streaks?" he asked.

"I am a demon," Inutashio answered. Which caused a little aggressive movement. "I mean no harm, provided you don't either".

"The same can be said to you," he said. Though his voice was clearly cautious, "I think you..."

"Quiet," Inutashio quickly said, "I can smell a large group of foul smelling creatures coming". Which caused the entire force to form ranks when they creatures came into sight. The force had to be bigger than the cavalry force that had already met. To it looked just like the creatures, what ever they were, were mounted, and they were not riding horses. They looked and smelled like a larger, more violent version of wolves. Possibly with a little demonic power.

"Stay here," Inutashio ordered Kagome, "Stay out of the conflict as much as possible".

Both sides had already charged, and Inutashio caught up, and joined the humans in the battle. Though Inutashio was having little problems killing them off. The human cavalry force were having problems. Their horses were scared, and limiting the power of their riders. All Inutashio could do was keep doing what he was doing.

The battle ended, quickly after it started. And the human force was reduced to half it's strength. Would of been it a slaughter if he wasn't there. He then made his way to the soldier he was talking to earlier, before the battle.

"I guess I owe you my thanks," he said.

"I don't think we have exchanged names," Inutashio answered, "I'm Inutashio, the girl that I beside me was..., I don't think she had told me her name".

"I am Prince Elfwine," he replied, "A captain of Rohan".

"Rohan," Inutashio stated, "I assume that this is a country in this world".

"Yeah…," Elfwine responded, "If you excuse me, I have my duties to attend to for a moment. I would like to continue our conversation later if possible".

"Sure," Inutashio replied.

Elfwine left and made orders to burn the creatures bodies, help the wounded, collect the dead human soldiers, and to prepare to bring for a proper burial (sp?). And after they were all those task were completed Elfwine ordered to make camp and they would leave in the morning. Inutashio went back to Kagome during that time, and they were asked to just merely to stand watch. After all Inutashio was the reason they survived.

"Where do you think we are?" Kagome asked.

"Their captain said something about being in Rohan," Inutashio responded, "I do not think we are in a different world".

"A different world?" Kagome stated loudly, "How's that possible?"

"I don't know," Inutashio answered, "What is the last thing you remember about just before it happened".

"We where battling Naraku," Kagome said, "I fired an arrow at him and somehow missed him and hit the well".

"The well," Inutashio stated, "Was there anything special about it?"

"I'm from a different era than you and Inuyasha," Kagome answered, "About five hundred years into the future. The well somehow allows me and Inuyasha to travel in between".

"A tree of ages," Inutashio stated, "They are rather mysterious and extremely powerful. You have the powers of a priestess do you not?"

"Yeah," Kagome answered, "What's your point?"

"With your purification powers, and all of the demonic energy flowing around the well," Inutashio explained, "It shouldn't be surprising that the well did something like this. Possibly as a defence mechanism against something that could manipulate it".

"I guess that make sense," Kagome muttered.

"I guess I should learn the name of son's mate," Inutashio answered.

"Kagome Higurashi, umm… father," Kagome answered.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He woke up, he couldn't smell anything, something was stopping his senses. He was leaning in the back corner, in what looked to be a cage, surrounded by walls on three sides, and bars on the fourth side. It could be described better as a cave though, if it wasn't for the bars. He glance at the corner opposite to him. There was a girl... A girl with the same clothes as Kagome. Inuyasha knew that she was scared of him.

He lifted his head. And he seen two rows of archers, and all of them pointed the arrows at him, the girl made a noise, and rushed into the corner, away from bars, away from the people who could potentially hurt her. Inuyasha immediately got up and placed himself in between the archers and the girl.

"Who are you?"

"Why should I tell you, before you tell us who you are?" Inuyasha snapped back.

"Why are you here?"

"Why? I wish I knew how" Inuyasha replied. Contemplating knocking over the bars, and making his escape. Though he wanted his tetseiga back, so he decided that not showing his real power for the moment would get him what he wanted. Though Inuyasha really hated being caged. He knew he could get other answers he wanted through the same means.

"You will be held here until, we decide what to do with you". With that they lowered, their bows. And no further word was produced.

"You alright?" Inuyasha quietly asked to the girl who was still in the corner crying. She decided against saying a word. "I'm have no intentions of harming you. Please talk to me".

"I'm not hurt," she murmured, quietly. If it wasn't for Inuyasha's superhuman hearing, it would of been a great deal harder to hear what said.

"I'm stuck in the same boat as you are," Inuyasha stated, "I think it would be for the best if you came with when I make my escape. What do you say?"

"How could it being possible to escape?" she answered.

"I could escape anytime I want," Inuyasha answered, "Those bars are not strong enough to hold me back, and considering how the bars will be removed, it'll stop the archers there from making any sort of aggressive movement".

"I'll think about it," she answered, "I do not think I can trust you at this moment".

"That's understandable," Inuyasha replied, "Can I get your name?"

"It's Ayumi"

"I'm Inuyasha", he said, "Since you are not clothed in the same fashion as the archers, are you from a place Japan?"

It shocked Ayumi for a moment, "Yeah, so..."

"How did you get here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know," Ayumi answered, "I was with my friends in Japan visiting a person who tends to get sick often. And then I found myself here".

An idea popped into the his head. For Inuyasha knew that the well was responsible for it. He just doesn't know exactly what it did. "Do you know who Kagome Higurashi is?"

Ayumi looked directly into his eyes for a second, and Inuyasha sensed a little panic in her actions. "How do you know her? Wait... you're her boyfriend that we always talk about, aren't you?"

"... I suppose so," Inuyasha answered, deciding to ask Kagome about that, if ever managed to find her. "How close were you to the well?"

That question hit a button. And she started to ask a little more panicky. "I was right beside it.".

"It produced a light didn't it?" Inuyasha asked.

"It was the last thing I remember," Ayumi answered, "What are you? You clearly are not human".

"Actually I'm half human," Inuyasha answered, "And half demon. And I think you should learn how I know Kagome".

"Alright...," Ayumi answered, "Go on..."

"The well that the light came out of... it is a well of ages, it allows both me and Kagome to travel through it from your era, to my era five hundred years in your past," Inuyasha stated, "I was stuck to a tree being dormant for fifty years, until Kagome saved me from it. She had a jewel of untold power in her shoulder that came out of her that day, and we had to retrieve it when it gotten stolen shortly there after, and Kagome shattered into many shards. Sending it all over Japan."

"So she was in your era," Ayumi replied, "When we were told that she was sick, was she not".

"Correct," Inuyasha answered, "I should continue, if the shards in the wrong hands, which they normally did, it would always end up with disasters, often villages would be completely destroyed because for mere rumors of being there. So we ended up traveling through all of Japan in search for them".

"That must of been difficult," Ayumi stated, "The shard must be incredibly small".

"It wasn't that difficult," Inuyasha answered, "Kagome held a power to be able to sense the jewels. And she can purify demon, evil humans, and such".

"It looks like the archers are ready for something," Ayumi said, and Inuyasha rose to his feet. He made sure to keep himself in between her and them. And then he seen something on them that had Inuyasha cursing under his breath. Their ears clearly were not human.

"We heard your entire conversation, though we know you thought that we couldn't hear you".

"I thought you all were humans," Inuyasha replied, "I didn't expect low level demons".

"Us...? Demons? You have to be kidding".

"Then what are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Elves".

"Elves?"

"Yes and by the looks of what you said, you're in a different world"

"Ohh, great...," Inuyasha mumbled, "So then you know my opinion of your defences".

"Yes, we do".

"What is your intentions?," Inuyasha demanded, "Depending on your actions, we will be peaceful".

"You mysterious appeared in our main court, we merely placed you in her to obtain your intentions. Neither of us know if the others intentions. It was merely our intentions to figure out if your friendly or enemy. It's clear that you don't know where you are, and have want to return".

"Are we captives here?" Ayumi asked.

"Provided you do not threaten us I do not see reason to keep you captive".

"Are we the only two that came here," Ayumi asked.

"Correct, now we have prepared living quarters for you two, if you follow me I show you them. I'm sure you have some questions, and I believe they can wait until tomorrow".

"Thank you," Ayumi replied.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She woke up, in a bed in a room that was only occupied by herself. In someone else's clothes. And not the kind to go outside in either. Nor did Sango have to, for a woman about five years older entered her room.

"Where am I?" Sango immediately asked.

"In the healing houses of Minas Tirith," she answered.

"Who are you?" Sango asked.

"I am just merely a healer," she said, "I am Kreszentia Konstantin".

"Kreszentia...," Sango stated, thinking of how odd of name it was to her for a moment, "What happened?"

"There was a bright light and you and a woman clothed differently than you were there," Kreszentia answered, "I have no clue how you ended up there".

"Can I have some clothes?" Sango asked, "I don't think I should venture around in this night gown".

"Sure," Kreszentia answered, she temporarily left, and returned with a dress for Sango. "Here you go".

"Ahhh," Sango stuttered, confused, "I have never worn anything of this fashion, can you help me?"

"These often need two people anyway...," Kreszentia answered as she helped Sango into her dress. It took her a while, before getting dressed. Once Sango was dressed, she decided to go and exit her room, and went down the hallway, out into the garden. Kreszentia followed, along with two guards that were standing guard at the door. They were in shiny suit of armour.

"The other woman who appeared with you," Kreszentia stated, "Had awakened a three days before you".

"How many days have I been sleeping?" Sango asked, yet another question.

"A little over a week," Kreszentia answered, "It looks like she's out and about".

"Where is she?" Sango said, "I want to know who it is, I'll likely recognize her".

"Follow me," Kreszentia answered. Sango followed her through the garden, to the edge. Showing a view of the city, with many walls , and one huge wall on the edge of the city. A woman was standing there, with two guards behind her. Sango realized that it was her, even before they headed in her direction.

"Hello," Sango greeted.

"Hello," she answered, "I'd hate to be blunt, but..."

"Go ahead," Sango urged.

"Are you the young lady that unconsciously here appeared here with me?" she asked.

"Yes I am," Sango answered, "I'm Sango".

"I am Suzume Higurashi," she replied.

"Are you Kagome's mother," Sango asked.

"Yeah," Suzume answered, "You were one of Kagome's friends on the other the well? I remember Kagome telling me a couple stories where a girl named Sango was in".

"Yes I am," Sango answered. Not sure if she should be annoyed or embarrassed.

"Sango can you do me a favour?" Suzume asked.

"Sure...," Sango answered.

"Inuyasha never told me, and I want to know," Suzume stated, she hesitated, took a deep breath, her skin went white. "How did Kagome die?"

"I do not know how to explain this, but Kagome is... alive," Sango answered.

Suzume looked at her, Sango seen many emotions go through, she seen Suzume start to shake, bordering the edge of freaking out. "But... Inuyasha... Inuyasha said that... he said that Kagome was dead," Suzume muttered, "Why would he lie to me?"

"When he told you..., Kagome was dead..., she was," Sango answered, "She must of been revived somehow".

"You, don't know how?" Suzume asked.

"Nope," Sango answered, "I seen her alive battling Naraku, when I arrived there, and then her arrow hit the well, and that light hit the well".

"Kagome did this?" Suzume stuttered.

"...I guess," came a delayed reply from Sango, "Though I do not think anyone thought that whatever happened was possible".

"So...," Suzume wondered, "What do we do now?"

"We need to find out how to return to our world," Sango answered, "Kreszentia, have you heard about similar events happening?"

"No I have not," Kreszentia replied, "Why?"

"There are others of us that could of went through the same thing we just did," Sango answered.

"I'll go check up on it," Kreszentia replied.

"Kreszentia, before you go," Sango stated, "What happened to my equipment?"

"We have it in our armoury," Kreszentia answered, "You will have to ask King Elessar to get them back. The guards are under orders to not release them without his permission".

"You got to be kidding," Sango stated, "For what reason has he did that?"

She looked at Sango for a moment, "We did not know why you what you're actions afterward would be. We decided that we would hold them until we know you better".

"Where is he then?" Sango demanded.

"He's asked to see you when had awoken," Kreszentia answered, "Stay patient".

"Alright," Sango answered.

"I have other duties to attend to," Kreszentia answered, "I take my leave now".

"What about your King?" Sango stated.

"Don't worry," Kreszentia replied, "I'll be back for when you're supposed to arrive".

"Sango," Suzume stated, "How many of us are there, considering that there was me, and three of Kagome's friends beside the well."

"There were me Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha, Inuyasha's brother Sesshoumaru," Sango stated, and a realization hit her, "And Naraku".

"Naraku..., that's...".

"Yeah, that could mean big trouble," Sango interrupted, "Considering that Naraku's has hidden his heart somewhere in Japan, could that mean he somehow ended up here, but no power whatsoever... Or maybe it the well didn't allow him to end up here..."

"He hid his heart?" Suzume questioned.

"Yeah," Sango answered, "He has hidden it well to... to top it off, it could is the only way to kill him…, you can destroy his entire body, and he might have to retreat to recover, he will not die from merely that".

"It could be possible for his heart, to remain in Japan, and have Naraku here with all of his powers, can it not?" Suzume stated.

"That's the scary part," Sango stated, "And with Inuyasha and Kagome location are unknown it could spell any chance of defeating him non-existent. Let's just hope their together, they were side by side when they fought Naraku before the well acted up".

(A/N): I leaked more information about the story than I wanted to. There is events that occur before the spot I started the story, when I deliver it to you it could be around chapter 8 or 15. I don't really know where, I don't plan it out like what each chapter specifically gets. Not until just before I write the chapter I do that. Though that doesn't mean I don't add something if I think it'll fit. I am tinkering with the idea of putting after the 'final battle'. I do not think that I'll do that though (not unless someone flames me).


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Where am I?"

"You're in a dwarf mine".

"Who are you?"

"Gimli, son of Gloin, who are you".

"I'm Miroku, how did I get here?"

"There was bright light, and you were there," Gimli answered, "It was kind of lucky that happened".

"And why would that be?" Miroku asked suspiciously.

"You scared the orks off," Gimli answered.

"Orks...," Miroku stated, "What are they?"

Gimli looked at him shocked, "You don't know what orks are?"

"I'm not from around here," Miroku answered, "I think..., Can you say where I am again?"

"You're in a dwarf mine that we have named Stone split path," Gimli answered, "It's on the border of Gondor and Harad".

Miroku could only stare.

"Middle earth?" Gimli stated out loud, "Do you recognize that?"

"Sorry, I don't," Miroku answered.

"What are we going to do with you?" Gimli questioned out loud.

"Tell me what orks are," Miroku answered, knowing that wasn't what Gimli meant.

"A race of carnivorous creatures, that act as servants to the dark forces," Gimli answered, "You scared them off, but they'll be back soon".

"How many?" Miroku asked.

"An army," Gimli answered, "We're trying to escape, to a human city named Pelargir. We have been resting since you arrived".

"Which has been?" Miroku asked.

"Mere hours," Gimli answered, "And now we're going to continue our trip back up to he surface".

"Surface," Miroku questioned, "I thought we were just in a cave".

"It started out as a small cave," Gimli stated, "But the dwarves here, had dug into it, made it larger. You are in a deep under ground maze".

Gimli and Miroku ended up right in front of the escaping dwarves, they marched as quickly, and quietly as possible. Almost completely in the dark, save a few torches. They traveled through numerous large rooms. None extremely huge, or breath taking by them selves. But together, they were amazing. They kept a keen eye on all routes through the caves, watching for any potential attackers.

"That's the last room," Gimli whispered to Miroku, "Then we're are outside".

Then it happened.

The drums was heard from deep in the cave.

Spine tingling screeches were heard deep in the cave.

Gimli ordering a sprint out of the cave.

They ran out of the cave before they even seen any ork.

Only to see a ork army waiting for them. The dwarves being greatly outnumbered, formed into ranks and marched directly into the ork army. They had no other option, running equalled out to being separated and slaughtered. They could not stall, the orks in the cave would of been able to ambush them. The odds were completely against them. Trying to fight them with their numbers was suicide. But they'd make the orks numbers at least more manageable for the orks next target. The two sides clashed, and the dwarves managed to win the initial hit, and keep up their efforts against the orks. Until the orks that were in the caves appeared, them and the trolls started to fight. There were only about fifteen to twenty orks, so that have to much of a threat.

The first thing that Miroku tried to do just before the two sides clashed was to use his wind tunnel. Needless to say, it didn't work, and he had to fight with only his staff. Miroku was having no problems with the orks, his skill was far beyond theirs. All he had to do was not fall down to their level. Underestimating an opponent would be at the moment an always a foolish mistake. Though he knew his efforts at the moment were not enough to save them. The dwarves that Miroku was fighting with were being killed off rather quickly. It is rather difficult to hold of two or more attackers at once after all. The orks numbers just didn't seem to end.

And then Miroku's situation had just made worse, the first of the trolls reached the skirmish. There were five of them, and the only one who reached the skirmish. Decided to swing it club right at Miroku. Miroku with the use of his spiritual powers managed to block it. The troll lifted his club, stared at Miroku for a second and swung again. Miroku deflected the attack slightly to the side, and Miroku shoved his staff up the trolls throat effectively killing it.

The orks hearing it's moan as Miroku killing it, back off.

The remaining dwarves regroup. And stall as long as they can.

Miroku has an idea.

The orks screech.

The orks resumed their attack.

Miroku shrugged of the first ork off with ease. And then he did it.

He used four of his sutras. One for each troll. He hit all four trolls with the sutras. The trolls all moaned in pain. And in that pain the trolls started to swing their weapons around, and used their other to hit the ground. Killing of anything that was close. Whether it was ork, dwarf, or even Miroku,. There didn't have any real target at that point. After some time, the trolls had started to slow down. Each movement being slower, and slower. Until they died a slow, painful death.

The orks situation after Miroku attack against the trolls had serious implications in the battle. The orks found themselves on the receiving end of the trolls pain. They were the ones being killed, and by their own no less. The orks couldn't fight the dwarves for they would die off to easily. All they could do was run form the trolls or die. Most chose to run, though lots didn't get a choice.

Miroku and the few dwarves that survived managed to so far took advantage of the chaos. Chaos that Miroku created. The quickly removed the orks that got in their way. They had eventually escaped, without immediate worry of being followed. For the orks had no choice but to regroup, or be slowly be destroyed.

They made their way away from the battle, and though they escaped without being followed, even though they were exhausted..., Miroku, Gimli, and the eight or nine remaining dwarves had to continue.

(A/N): I could not find an existing location for Miroku, so I created one.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

He woke up, he looked around, seen he was in a bed. Still in his clothes. He made his way out of the bed, and hit his head on the ceiling. Creating a hole, a hole where dirt started pouring out of. He of course got his head out of the way in time. He left the building he was in, after having a little trouble with the ceiling height. The first thing he seen was that buildings where apart of the land.

"So you have finally have awoken," stated a girl that was walking down the road that was in front of the building he slept in. He recognized her clothing, though he didn't who she was. They were exactly the same as the clothes the wench that his brother Inuyasha kept with him. She entered the gate and stood in front of him. "Is there anybody in there?"

"Where am I wench?" Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Wench?" the girl questioned.

"Where am I?" Sesshoumaru ordered. Deciding to try and obtaining as much information as possible from her.

"I'm told that this is the Shire," she answered, "Where ever that is".

"You are not a local inhabitant?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Nope," she answered, "All I remember was a being engulfed in a bright light, and then waking up in a bed".

"A bright light...," Sesshoumaru stated, "You were watching the battle, while hiding behind in the forest were you not?"

"What? No! Not even close!" she replied, "I was no where near any fighting".

"Where did you see the light originate?" Sesshoumaru demanded, he started to clue into that the well has powers over time.

"In a well at the Higurashi shrine?" she answered.

"Do you all the people in your time wear clothes like that?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yeah," she replied, cautiously.

"Where are the others?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"She hasn't awoken yet," she answered, "I was just going to check up on her".

"She was the only one?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Her, and a cat that has two tails," she replied, "...Why?"

"There should be numerous others," Sesshoumaru answered, "I think everyone on both sides of the well went through to this world".

"Both sides of the well?" she stuttered, "...This world?"

"We are from not from this world," Sesshoumaru answered, "The wells powers must of sent us here, from both time periods".

"Different time periods?" she questioned again.

"We clearly are in different time periods," Sesshoumaru replied, "There has only been one girl to ever wear anything like what you're wearing. I believe her name is Kagome".

"Kagome," she stated, "Strangely that all makes sense now. She's supposedly sick for long stretches of time. I guess she's been in your era for most of it".

"Where are in locals" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Here and there," she answered, "I should go and check up on the third of us. You can come with me if you want".

"Do you know who it is?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

"I'll stay here," Sesshoumaru answered.

"Alright see you later," she answered, "Ohh, you haven't told me your name, can I inquire about it?"

"...Sesshoumaru," he answered.

"I'm Eri" she said as she left.

--------------------------------

"Damn that was a little scary," Eri commented to herself as she headed into Yuka's room. Who stared at her at her. "You're awake?"

"Yep," Yuka replied, "What happened?"

"Apparently we are in a different world," Eri answered, "A place they said was called the Shire".

"How?" Yuka asked.

"How?," Eri re-stated, "You know just as much as I do".

"Where are the others," Yuka asked.

"It's just you, me, a two tailed cat, and a scary, one armed man named Sesshoumaru," Eri answered, "Now get into your clothes so you can meet him, and we'll figure out how to get back to our world".

"Where's the cat?" Yuka asked.

"Don't know," Eri answered, "Likely hunting, I'll be waiting outside while you dress".

------------------------------------------

Eri walked outside, she seen Sesshoumaru standing in front of the gate, facing the opposite direction. Eri casually walked up to him.

"Sesshoumaru, I thought you said that you were going to stay where you where?" Eri stated.

No answer.

"Sesshoumaru?" Eri stated.

No reply.

"Is there something wrong?" Eri asked.

"Get in the ...hole...," Sesshoumaru argued. Eri then noticed that his hand was on the sword.

"Relax," Eri stated, "Their just the inhabitants, their not anyone to be scared of".

"It's not the short people I'm worried about, now go into the ... hole".

Eri a little annoyed, did as told. Redirecting the Yuka as she opened the door. They immediately moved to the nearest window. Wanting to know why Sesshoumaru made her stay in the hole. She seen Sesshoumaru unsheathe his sword, and waited for his enemy to stand right in front of him.

Neither Eri or Yuka could hear a thing.

The newcomer drew two weapons. From the distance, they looked like knives, that bend forty five degrees at the middle. An unconventional hilt, built on inside edge of the blade. He waited, ready for Sesshoumaru to attack. Sesshoumaru waited for him to make a move, as a result nothing happened for mere moments.

Sesshoumaru broke the peace, and charged directly at him. The newcomer threw both blades directly at him. Putting a couple seconds in between. Sesshoumaru two stepped both of them. Sesshoumaru didn't relent his attack. The first blade returned to its master as Sesshoumaru readied his sword. It wounded Sesshoumaru on its way back. What were thoughts to be knives, were boomerangs. He blocked Sesshoumaru's sword with the shield attached to his arm. Sesshoumaru dashed off to the side avoiding the second boomerang. He then proceeded to circles around the newcomer. The newcomer, staying still waited for Sesshoumaru to make his move.

Sesshoumaru circled him, looking for a weakness. The newcomer stood still, until Sesshoumaru lashed out. Which he shielded himself from every time. No matter where Sesshoumaru attacked. Sesshoumaru usually kept circling not, risking to stop at any moment.

It didn't remain that way for long, the newcomer combined the two boomerangs into one and threw it at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru blocked it with Toukijin. Sending off to the side, losing it's effectiveness. For a moment, it regained it's edge and changed its direction. It changed it direction, and came at Sesshoumaru again. Sesshoumaru merely blocked it again. The newcomer had three other boomerangs that would keep attacking Sesshoumaru. And called all of them into play. Forcing Sesshoumaru to stay on the defensive. Not being able to mount an attack, at least not until he became more desperate. All he could do was block and evade the boomerangs. He managed to deflect the boomerangs at the newcomer. Trying to mount a counter attack. Though the newcomer's shield, blocked them each time.

After Sesshoumaru proved that the boomerangs alone weren't enough to talk him down. The newcomer unleashed his sword and entered the fight himself. The swords collided, and the boomerangs dug deep into Sesshoumaru.

(A/N): I think I'll leave the rest of the battle in the next chapter. I didn't expect to have a battle in this chapter, nor one quite like this one. I need time to figure out how the outcome will progress.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kagome walked out of the tent that she slept in, looking for her... father. He had said some

things that bothered her. She decided to go and ask him. It was rather easy, considering that he as talking to Elfwine. She stayed of to the side, waiting for their conversation to end.

"I see that you want to talk to me?" Inutashio stated to Kagome just after his conversation with Elfwine.

"Yep," Kagome answered, "There are certain things that you said last night that has me

thinking?"

"Such as," Inutashio stated.

"Why did you say I was a priestess?" Kagome asked, "I never said, or have given any

implication of having powers like that".

You said you went through a well that's connected to a tree of ages," Inutashio said, "Priestess are more likely to incur something like that, more so than anyone else. The more powerful the priestess, the greater odds of an something like this occurring. You were trained in the fashion of a priestess, were you not?"

"Demons do not exist in my era," Kagome answered, "There considered myths".

"Myths..., feh, five hundred years is a long time by human standards," Inutashio, said, "I suspect that only the strongest of priestess are capable of such a time span".

"Inuyasha went through it to my era numerous times," Kagome replied, "I don't think that means anything".

"Has anyone used the well before you?" Inutashio inquired.

"Not to my knowledge?" Kagome answered, "Why?"

"You likely set the how far into the future, or in your case the past the well will take anyone," Inutashio answered, "Though I cannot say why you didn't go into your future instead".

"What's your point?" Kagome asked, "How does that explain anything".

"Have you ever been in a battle around the well?" Inutashio asked.

"A couple," Kagome answered, "None of them on the scale of the one that sent us here".

"The massive amounts of power had to go somewhere," Inutashio said, "I sincerely doubt that we are the only ones to end up here. And if I was revived, it is highly likely, that I wasn't the only one".

"Speaking of which," Kagome replied, "I sense demonic auras".

"Three of the them," Inutashio answered, "Two who I recognize neither coming from the south. And third is coming from the north. Unfortunately, I Know who it is. It'll be a tough fight".

"Who is it?" Kagome asked.

"It is Ryukotsusei," Inutashio answered, "Though I only sealed him. I don't know why he's here".

"Naraku revived him in an attempt to kill Inuyasha," Kagome told Inutashio, "Inuyasha

destroyed him with the backlash wave".

"Well we cannot delay any longer," Inutashio replied, "I'll fight Ryukotsusei, and since Elfwine is in between us, I'll inform him".

"Looks like I'll be fighting the other two by myself," Kagome stated, "Ohh, great... both have a jewel shard each".

"Elfwine is likely to fight them," Inutashio said, "I'll ask him to get his soldiers to retreat. I

doubt he will though. They'll more likely to fight the two your facing. Let's get going"

With that Inutashio went north talked with Elfwine for a couple moments, and headed north just beyond his allies. The stood for all to see.

Kagome headed south, to the edge of the camp. Hiding amongst a pair boulders. Hoping to pick one off before they know she's there. And she was nervous as she could get.

Elfwine heeded Inutashio's advise, and ordered a retreat. While he was organising his

troops, he paid a quick visit to Kagome. He unsheathed his sword and stuck the tip of the swords into the ground, right beside her. And he left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two demons came, walking side by side. They had just come into view to only the army leave. One tried to attack using some sort of energy blast. Though being so far away it missed.

Kagome waited for them to get closer. She figured that they didn't notice her, so she waited quietly. She slowly aimed her bow, and waited for them to enter firing range. It didn't take long, they started to move at a high speed. They kept their pace until they where within firing range. And then... Kagome realized who they were.

They were the thunder brothers.

Kagome almost gasped. Though she managed to stop herself, a miniscule sound was

created.

It caught the thunder brothers attention.

They closed in on Kagome's location.

Kagome didn't make a move.

She was scared stiff.

Hiten moved into a spot here he could easily see Kagome.

"You!"

Kagome fired her arrow.

Her arrow hit him directly in the head, and right through. Killing him.

Manten fired another blast into the boulders.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I was told you were dead," Ryukotsusei roared.

"And I was told that my son defeated you," Inutashio sneered.

"I will not let you live," Ryukotsusei roared, "Prepare to die".

Inutashio unsheathed his Sounga, and began his assault. Dodging each blast Ryukotsusei sent his way. Finding an opening in Ryuukotsusei's attacks, Inutashio leaped right at him. Though it came to no avail, His tail swung at Inutashio and sent him flying. Upon landing, he used his Sounga to block the demonic blast from Ryukotsusei. Deflecting the blast off to his side. Only to have deflect, yet another demonic blast. And another one after that. Deflecting numerous blasts. Inutashio eventually tried something. He stopped a blast, and didn't deflect it. Instead, he pushed himself. Inutashio held the blast right in front of him. Holding it right in front of him. Held it right in front of him, and allowed more blasts to hit and add to the balls of energy.

After a couple hits, Ryukotsusei realised his attacks weren't working. As a result,

Ryukotsusei stopped and waited for the smoke to clear. All Ryukotsusei could see was a ball off demonic energy that somehow stayed there. And it was right where he was firing. Then what happened next shocked him. The ball of demonic energy moved, not directly at him, but towards him running staying the same distance from the round the entire way. It had gotten close, all Ryukotsusei did was watch in fascination. He only reacted, when it went straight at him. He realised that it was Inutashio attacking him with his own attack. Sort of like how the backlash wave destroyed the previous life. Though it was to late, Ryukotsusei was caught by his own blast. Splitting him into two pieces. Though Ryukotsusei was still alive, he was severely weakened. And made it easy for Inutashio to finish him off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Manten fired another blast into the boulders.

Kagome screamed as it hit the boulders.

The arrow Kagome was readying misfired. Removing the demonic blast. Though that didn't stop the flying rocks. Though none of the rocks hurt Kagome directly, her bow was split in two. She looked around searching for something to use as a weapon. She then

remembered, Elfwine left his sword there. Though she didn't see it, she knew it was there. It was struck deep into the ground, just deep enough to stand. It had fell over, and covered by rocks. Kagome impatiently threw the rocks away looking for it. Trying to get it before Manten gotten into firing position. She managed to find the hilt, realised it was heavier than she expected. And swung it around readying to fight Manten.

Kagome contemplated running for a moment while hiding in between the boulders. But she knew it would be mere seconds at best before escaping. Kagome lashed out at Manten, dragging Elfwine's sword with her. Coming into Manten's line of sight. Manten waited where he was. Waiting for Kagome to make her move. If it wasn't for her killing Hiten, Manten would of tried capturing her. To try a make a hair potion out of her again. Instead, Manten sent another electrical blast at Kagome. Kagome had stumbled slowing her down, but it allowed her to get the sword in front her easier. She somehow deflected the attack. Her purification powers removed to demonic attack. She continued charging after that, keeping the point of the sword aimed at Manten. Manten never was able to recharge for another electrical blast. Kagome was to close, to quick. In an uncharacteristic attack from Kagome didn't relent. Not until the swords exited the other side of Manten. And Manten dispersed into dust.

Caught up in the rush of that charge, Kagome hadn't realised what she had done. She had never destroyed a demon being that up close before. She fell to knees, and she realised the implications.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was the next day.

Inuyasha and Ayumi were summoned in the main court. Ayumi stayed close to Inuyasha the entire time. Almost clinging in right onto Inuyasha, she was clearly nervous about her new surroundings, and about the meeting with the elf that she and Inuyasha were heading to. While Inuyasha was being himself and confidently walked to main court. Inuyasha noticed that there were only a few elves for the in the fortress. Inuyasha figured that there must of been a bloody battle that killed most of them, though there was no signs of damage.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hells is this place," Inuyasha demanded.

"In Mirkwood," The king answered.

"Where the hell is that?" Inuyasha demanded yet again.

"That is in middle earth," the king answered yet again, "I assume you are not of this world".

"Neither of us are," Inuyasha answered.

"You can not stay here," the king ordered.

"That's not a problem," Inuyasha replied, "We want to return to our worlds".

"Worlds?" the king replied, "That will make your lives harder".

"It could," Inuyasha replied, "But I've traveled through it each other world numerous times so lit will not be a problem".

"I see," thing stated, "We do not know of a method to bring you back to you world. Though if you go to Minas Tirith, and speak to Lord Aragorn, the king of Gondor. It's library might have something. Though the odds are low".

"Alright, it'll be a start," Inuyasha said, "There is also the matter of the sword I have".

"We'll give it back when you leave tomorrow," King answered, "You can stay in your quarters until then.

Ayumi and Inuyasha were escorted to their quarters.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The next day.

A small escort showed to the path, gave Inuyasha the Tetseiga back. They had also given Ayumi a bow and some arrows. Their escort then proceeded to leave. Leaving Inuyasha and Ayumi alone.

"So... how well do you know Kagome," Ayumi asked, after a silence that she found unbearable.

"I don't want to talk about it," Inuyasha snarled.

"Why not?" Ayumi said, "From what I was told Kagome and you were real close".

"I said that don't want to talk about it," Inuyasha yelled, making Ayumi take a step back in fear, "I kind of did something to hurt her".

Ayumi stopped talking altogether. To scarred to talk anymore, she knew Inuyasha could get scary, though she didn't expect this easily. It would be about two hours of walking of complete silence.

"I'm sorry about the out break earlier," Inuyasha apologized, "I just can't stand myself".

"It's alright," Ayumi replied.

"No it's not alright!" Inuyasha stated, "Kagome had gotten hurt, twice! And it's because of me!"

"I'm sure everything will be alright," Ayumi stated trying to calm Inuyasha down, "Tell me what happened".

"I couldn't stop Naraku from killing Kagome," Inuyasha stated, "I don't know how, but she returned to life, and..."

"Go on," Ayumi urged.

"I'm a half demon and that means I go short periods of time when I'll be totally human or demon," Inuyasha said, "When I'm full human you have nothing to worry about, that's when you should worry"

"And why is that?" Ayumi questioned.

"When I turn full demon, I lose all control," Inuyasha answered, "I turn extremely violent, hell I'll be lucky to even remember anything".

"What does that have to do with what happened to Kagome?" Ayumi asked.

"After we buried Kagome's body," Inuyasha stated, "I returned to her mother an informed her that Kagome is dead. I returned to my world and sulked for hours on end. I had eventually thrown my sword which was designed to stop myself from turning full demon. That's when I it happened. I lost control, my demonic blood took control when I smelled Kagome's scent.

And then... And then I..."

"Please continue," Ayumi urged.

"I remember that Kagome, when I came across her, she was naked and tied up behind her back. Though I don't know how, or why," Inuyasha blurted out, "My demon side went and did something to her".

Ayumi immediately realised what Inuyasha meant. And she had no clue on what to do next. She had just stared at him. Inuyasha didn't show her his face the entire time, his shoulders and ears dropped. He looked like a sad puppy, especially when Inuyasha showed his face to Ayumi. There was a tear on his face, and he then continued his journey, finding Kagome was all that mattered to him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You need a rest don't you?" Inuyasha stated out of no where. Neither Inuyasha or Ayumi had made a sound since Inuyasha's confession.

"Yeah," Ayumi answered, "I need the rest".

"This looks like as good of a spot as any to set up camp," Inuyasha stated, "I'll start a fire". Inuyasha started a fire, and went for a walk as Ayumi cooked the food. Once Inuyasha returned both him and Ayumi ate.

"So," Ayumi mumbled, "What did were you doing while you left?"

"What does it matter to you?" Inuyasha asked.

"You left for quite a while," Ayumi stated.

"I was just looking any other tracks than this trail," Inuyasha answered, "I don't smell anything, and I don't know what's in this world. Just being cautious".

"Alright then," Ayumi replied. That ended the conversation as both Inuyasha and Ayumi fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning," Ayumi said, after arousing from her sleep, "You're up early".

"I'm always up at this time, my body doesn't need as much sleep as yours," Inuyasha replied, his ears perked, and Inuyasha looked into the forest. "There is a large group heading towards us, moving quietly". Inuyasha then faced them, and rested his hand on the Tetseiga.

"Why would they do that?" Ayumi innocently asked.

"To attack," Inuyasha answered, "Why else. A would suggest for to try and defend yourself".

Ayumi grabbed her bow, notched the arrow pulled it back and the arrow slipped out her fingers. Inuyasha had a small laugh at that, until he seen what it hit. It randomly flew into the shrubs. And what she hit, fell to the ground. It was a spider that was impossibly big by Ayumi's imagination. Once it fell Inuyasha swung his sword and what she seen next surprised her yet again. Diamonds came out and at high velocity fired right around where she killed the spider. Massive damage to the area occurred, numerous spiders died. Many more spiders came out of hiding, ambushing Inuyasha's location.

Ayumi fired a second arrow going way off course, but managed to hit it's target killing the spider. The spiders closed in and Inuyasha swung his sword again, this time the area immediately in front of him was completely destroyed. The spiders caught by it, died by it instantly, while many others replaced them. They were about to close into a point where Inuyasha would have to fight tooth and nail, at close range. It would be to difficult to stop from them from killing Ayumi. Especially considering it's a pointless battle. Inuyasha chose a different option instead of fighting.

"We're getting out of here," Inuyasha stated to Ayumi, "Get on my back". Ayumi quickly did as told. Inuyasha leaped to the nearest tree capable of holding the weight, and leaped to the next tree, running away from the fight. It wasn't something Inuyasha had done in years, not since his childhood had he ran from a battle. He kept to the path. Without it he would become lost in the forest, and would make running useless. He stayed close to the trail moving at a high speed.

The spiders did not relent, they came from everywhere. They even had managed to block the way. Inuyasha killed the ones that had gotten to close, and ignored the rest using his speed to get past the rest. Inuyasha's foot speed was faster. All he had to do was, pick the weak spot while staying on the trail. He managed to travel like that for a couple hours. And after picking a high tree branch, he seen that he was close to the edge of the forest. Inuyasha was getting tired, and had not expected that it be this hard to run from. He decided that it was all or nothing, sparing just enough energy for the landing, Inuyasha leaped as high and as far as he could.

He landed, and fell over. Not hard enough to hurt him or Ayumi, who was scared beyond her wits, and was hysterical. Inuyasha stumbled to his feet, looked back to the forest seeing no followers at the moment. He then sniffed the air, and listened to the best of his current abilities. Inuyasha didn't sense any spiders, he sensed a dog demon and a human

approaching from the opposite direction.

Inuyasha recognized the human scent.

It was Kagome.

She arrived with a demon he didn't recognize. But he recognized the dog demons sword.

And noticed that Kagome was rather calm.

Kagome... Are you... Are you betraying me?

(A/N): May the Schwartz be with you


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I still don't understand what you said about Naraku hiding his heart," Suzume said to Sango, "How is that possible".

"Naraku is a half demon, though he was born human," Sango answered, "He reconstructs his body, removing any weakness that he had. And replacing it with more power. It's at a point where his heart is his only weakness.

"So if we can destroy his heart we destroy Naraku," Suzume stated.

"Correct," Sango answered, "Naraku created a separate vessel for his heart. Hiding it where it can not be found".

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sango, Suzume," Kreszentia stated, "I'm here to bring you to King Elessar. Please follow me".

Kreszentia lead Sango and Suzume up past the last defensive wall. And she continued on heading towards a large, white tree in the centre of the courtyard. Right by the courtyard stood what looked to be the king. Two knights in armour behind him, and a woman to his side. Kreszentia stopped in front of him.

"My lord," Kreszentia stated, "The two women who appeared in that light are to see you".

"Alright then, your dismissed," the king said, "Can I get your names?"

"Sango".

"Suzume Higurashi".

"Why have you appeared?" the king asked.

"We had no intention of coming here," Sango answered, "We do not know where here is".

"I see," he answered, "If you do not know why can you tell me how you arrived here".

"Neither of us can specifically say," Sango answered.

"We just wanted to return to our lives," Suzume added.

"I understand your position," the king answered, "But I, Aragorn, King of Gondor. Can not do much to help you".

"That's understandable," Sango replied, "Though is it possible that you direct us to someone that can?"

"Actually, my kingdom isn't in a position to help you at the moment," Aragorn answered, "We might have something in the library that can help you".

"So then, why are you not in a position to help us," Suzume asked curiously.

"We are at war," Aragorn answered, "With an opponent that just keeps returning for more. Twice now we have stopped them from destroying middle earth, and twice we stopped them. The second time we did extensive damage to their lands. And now they are more powerful than ever. For their leader, whoever he is has gained control of an army of balrogs".

"Balrogs," Suzume stated, "What are they?"

"Demons made of fire," Aragorn answered, "Our forces do not have a way to kill them".

"I may have one," Sango stated.

"Do you mind if I ask what it is?" King Aragorn asked.

"When I appeared here I had a large boomerang with me," Sango stated, "Correct?"

"That is correct," Aragorn answered, "Though I do not see what importance that has".

"It's made from the bones of demons," Sango answered, "It will likely cut right through them".

"If you can get close enough to use it," Aragorn replied, "Possibly".

"I think your slightly underestimating it's capabilities," Sango replied, "Do you mind if I demonstrate its abilities?"

"Go right ahead," Aragorn answered, "Bring her that boomerang".

Five minutes later and two guards returned carrying the boomerang. Sango merely lifted it like she normally did, surprising everyone with how easy she made it look. Sango proceed to show her weapon. She shocked everyone again when she had thrown it, and a third time when she caught it.

"I see that you have a method of quickly killing a balrog provided you are telling the truth in its ability to cut through," Aragorn stated, "You wouldn't be enough to stop the Balrogs alone".

"Let me prove that I'm capable of destroying the balrogs," Sango stated, "If I find a way to destroy the balrogs, and help you end this war. Can you help us return to our world".

"That is a good deal," Aragorn stated, "Once you prove that you can destroy even one balrog we have a deal".

The guards steadied themselves, griping their weapons firmly. Sango and Suzume took a step back, looking like they were betrayed. Aragorn turned and faced his two guards. "What are you two doing?"

"My lord," the guard stated, "Look up".

What Aragorn saw, confused him at first. But then he realised what it was. He saw the Balrog. Though he didn't remember any wings on the one Gandalf fought in the previous war. Aragorn ordered the city to take shelter, everyone but Sango ran for cover. The balrog landed right in front of Sango. As if she was its only challenger.

Sango lifted her Hiraikotsu, readying it for the upcoming fight. While the balrog closed in summoning its whip, and lashing out with it. Only to be blocked by the Hiraikotsu, Sango then charged in close before the whip can attack a second time. Throwing her giant boomerang directly at the balrog. Splitting the balrog in two pieces, three when it return to Sango.

"I guess that was a little to convenient for you I guess," Aragorn commented.

"I did not tell it to attack if that's what you implying," Sango replied.

"I doubt that there is any humans left in their service," Aragorn answered, "After the last was we made allies with all men that had fought against us".

"I'm curious," Sango stated, "What kind of numbers your facing".

"Hundreds of thousands of orks, and around a hundred balrogs," Aragorn answered, "They managed to build to build the army over the three years, no matter what we did to slow them down. And they had quietly started to rebuild their fortresses ten years ago. We hadn't known of the threat until it was to late. Not often do we travel there".

"I have some companions that should of came over as well," Sango stated, "All with the ability to destroy the balrogs".

"I see," Aragorn replied, "I'll search the city for them, that about all I can do".

"Thank you," Sango replied.

"I have some duties to attend to," Aragorn said, "I take my leave".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have just spoke to King Elessar," Kreszentia spoke to Sango and Suzume.

"What of it?" Sango asked.

"You do realise that deal made you a soldier of Gondor right?" Kreszentia asked.

"Not really," Sango answered, "But it makes sense I guess".

"He has your orders," Kreszentia stated, "A company is moving out in two days and your to head out with them".

"Okay," Sango muttered, "What about Suzume?"

"She has been asked to help out in the healing grounds," Kreszentia answered.

(A/N): I have remember seeing a theory about the possibility of balrogs having wings. Other than that, I don't think I have anything else to say.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Miroku, Gimli, and the other remaining dwarves found a small cave to hid in as they were to exhausted to continue. They wouldn't of been able to make the entire quest to Pelargir in one day anyways. No food, No water, no horses, unwilling to dispose their weapons, didn't help either.

"So how do we get to Pelargir?" Miroku asked.

"We have to cross two rivers," Gimli replied, "If we follow the Harad road we'll cross the only bridge accross, but the other... We'll have to fnd a way accross".

"Taking a road at this point?" Miroku stated, "Is that the smartest thing to do?"

"Not really," Gimli replied, "Though we have no option".

"If looks like they lost our trail," Miroku answered.

"Not likely," Gimli replied, "We left them in confusion. Though they they will have regrouped and will be searching for us. They will likely be at the bridge waiting for us. There will also be a second group of them regaining our trail, and will be upon us in a short period of time. We likely be powerful enough to fight our way through the group at the bridge".

"We don't have to fight if we don't need to," Miroku said, "We can sneak accross the bridge at night. How long until we get there".

"We'll each Harad road in about a hour, and then it'll be about a days travel," Gimli replied, "We'll arrive at about noon tomorrow".

It was noon the next day.

* * *

"We should lay low until nightfall," Gimli stated quietly. They had arrived at the bridge, and as expected, there was a contingent of orks occupying the area. They were hiding inside a boulder that was barely within sight of the ork camp. They kept quiet and slept until night fall, regaining some of their energy.

* * *

"Miroku," Gimli said, quietly, "It's time".

Miroku grabbed his staff and they left the saftey of the boulders, and quietly moved towards the ork camp. Slowly going around the orks, Mirkou looked in and seen large beasts amoungst them.

"Warg riders," Gimli stated, "The chance of us making are slim".

They contined to the reached the river, and went towards the bridge. Hiding behind as much cover as possible. And they noticed something, something very annoying and impoosible to go around.

To reach the bridge they had to through the camp. The did have the ability to fight through the existing orks, though it would mean that the entire camp would know that their there. And they had no chance aganist those numbers.

"Miroku," Gimli said, "Do you have any ideas?"

"I may have one," Miroku answered, "But we need to reach the bridge first'.

"How are we to reach it in the first place?" Gimli asked.

Miroku knew how to stop them from following Gimli, the other dwarves, and himself. But he could only think of one action to get past them. "Listen when we to the bridge, get as far away as possible, do not concern yourself about me".

"Your sacrificing yourself won't help us in the least," Gimli snarled.

"I'm not going to sacrifice myself," Miroku answered, "I'm planning on living as much as you are. There is something that I'm capable of doing that will give us a couple hours to get away".

"That still doesn't give us away to get through them," Gimli stated.

"There is only one way I can think of," Miroku answered, "We'll have to move quickly, for we'll alert the entire camp. We fight our way to it".

Miroku was the first to go out of cover, he stayed quiet until he entered their camp, and was unkown to the orks until Miroku came into sight, and the fight quickly began. The orks struggling to get to their weapons, and the dwarves following behind Miroku. Smashing a route through the orks, not letting themsleves stop they continued on fighting. It didn't take that long for them to reach the bridge. Then again if they didn't quickly reach the bridge, they would of failed in reaching the bridge. Miroku proceeded to use to of his sutra's, placing them on the bridge. They worked as expected, the orks that tried to get past the barrier Miroku installed, merely bounced back. Though it wouldn't stop the archers from going around the barrier if they knew. And apparantly they didn't so Miroku thought he was safe for them time being from them. He turned around and at the other end of the bridge was something he didn't expect, there was a small group of warg riders waiting there. They didn't waste anytime looking at their enemy they just charged at Miroku, Gimli, and the small group of dwarves. The wargs snarled the entire charge, at least the ones that didn't recieve any sutras from Miroku. The ones who did, immediantly stopped any actions they had, and shortly after died. A couple wargs jumped over, and continued their charge. Gimli and Miroku had gotten out of the way, but the other dwarves were killed by the warg riders. Miroku and Gimli easily disposed of the warg riders once they bounced off the barrier.

"How do we get through that?" Gimli stated.

"We'll fight our way through them," Miroku said, "Those beasts a lot of the already, we just have to clean up".

Gimli and Miroku moved in slowly, wargs that hadn't been able to get past the wargs Miroku killed had crashed into each other had ended it with a huge impact, most wargs were injured, though only a few were killed by it. Most of the riders were killed though, Only a few didn't, and they were badly injured. Miroku and Gimli moved as quickly as they could, only killing what they had to. It disturbed them, having to climb over the bodies. Though they had gotten past it unharmed.

"Miroku, we have to get out of here," Gimli urged.

"I know," Miroku replied, "But that barrier that I had put up won't last long. It'll be worth while to set up a longer lasting barrier".

Miroku placed two sutras on top of the bridge, and two underneath the bridge. Using a somewhat lenghty spell on each sutra. It took about an hour to complete the barrier.

"There, that will hold for around a day," Miroku said, "And it isn't as flawed as the first one".


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

No words.

No words were spoken as Sesshoumaru and his enemy fought each other, and the way it was going, it was going to get bloody.

Sesshoumaru leaped back, only to be chased, but Sesshoumaru deflected the swords and sent him flying. Though the boomerangs dug into Sesshoumaru. He merely shrugged them off, and decided to end the fight. He used his Toukijin and used it's demonic attack.

But something happened.

Actually it's what did not happen.

Nothing, it just looked like Sesshoumaru swung his sword wildly.

And then he spoke.

"I was made specifically to kill you and your brother".

"Where's Naraku," Sesshoumaru demanded, "And while your at it, who are you".

"Me, I have no name," he said, "And you won't last much longer anyways, so you don't need to know where he is".

"If your not going to tell me where Naraku is, there is any reasons to keep you alive," Sesshoumaru stated, and then he caught one of the four boomerangs on the tip of his swords, plunged the sword into the ground, and then destroyed it. The nameless one leaped, and swung his sword, only to see Sesshoumaru leap back without the Toukijin. Using his whip he attack the nameless one only to catch another boomerang, Sesshoumaru pulled towards him having it land in front of them. Sesshoumaru destroyed it, and was attacked again. Sesshoumaru attacked with his whip again, This time he block it with his shield.

"Kind of difficult without your swords demonic attacks is it not?"

Sesshoumaru attacked using his whip again, though it missed the nameless one, he didn't retract it. The nameless one used that as an opportunity to attack Sesshoumaru, as his two remaining boomerangs cut into Sesshoumaru. He didn't stop at that, he charged directly at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru did have a reason for extending his whip well past the nameless one. For he had a different target. his Toukijin, the whip wrapped around its hilt. And the whip was yanked back towards Sesshoumaru sending the Toukijin. The whip let go of the sword and retracted a great deal quicker. That was until it wrapped around the nameless one, before he could attack.

With the nameless one all caught up the whip, it looked like the Toukijin that flying directly at him would finish him off. But at the last second the shield blocked it, and Sesshoumaru send him flying. Cutting through the armour, and skin of the nameless one as he did so. Though the poison likely won't have any effect it gave Sesshoumaru time to do something. And he went for his sword, and charged directly at his enemy, only to have to lock swords.

Sesshoumaru leaped back, managed to avoid the boomerangs for once. And he tried to use his Toukijin demonic attack, though this time at full power. And nothing happened. The nameless one faced Sesshoumaru and prepared to continue the fight. Sesshoumaru tried the demonic attack at full power again, and nothing happened.

The nameless one charged straight at Sesshoumaru, and Sesshoumaru stayed his ground. Until the last second, when he deflected the third boomerang, evaded the attack, leaped to the crash site of the boomerang and destroyed it. The nameless one charged again expecting Sesshoumaru to leap back. Though this time Sesshoumaru stayed and fought back. The swords collided, and Sesshoumaru ignored the boomerang. Sesshoumaru pushed him back, made the nameless one lose his balance, and made him fall over. The nameless one had the Toukijin stuck in his stomach before he landed on the ground.

The final boomerang fell to the ground, and the battle had come to a close. His opponent has been destroyed, and Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword.

Eri, and Yuka rushed out right to Sesshoumaru.

"Are you alright?"

"Who was that?"

"Why must you bother me with meaningless questions".

* * *

Later that day.

"How do we get to Minas Tirith," Eri asked Yuka who had just went for a walk, and returned talking to a hobbit.

"He said that we should go to the Prancing Pony and find a guide," Yuka answered, "He said that he and a son will accompany us"

* * *

The next day. Eri, and Ayumi prepared for their trip, Sesshoumaru wasn't there yet, Kilala had not left their sides since the attack. And the two hobbits, were walking towards them, twenty feet away.

"Greeting, I'm Samwise Gamgee, and this is my son Frodo".

"Hello, I'm Eri, this is Yuka, and the other person who isn't here at the moment is Sesshoumaru".

"Why isn't he here?" Sam asked.

"I do not know where he is," Eri replied, "To tell you the truth, he kind of creeps me out".

"Eri , what are we going to do with this cat," Yuka asked.

"I guess that we are going to have to find a home here," Eri answered, Kilala growled at that comment.

"I guess it wants to come with us," Yuka replied.

"We'll take it with us then," Samwise said, "It appeared with you three, and some hobbit folk are rather superstitious. With its two tails, there would be nothing but problems".

"I wonder where Sesshoumaru is," Eri said.

"Yeah, we have to leave," Yuka replied.

"There he is," Sam said, "Let's get going".

* * *

They began their trip to Bree and the onto Minas Tirith. Sesshoumaru lead the way with, Eri and Yuka right behind him. Samwise, and Frodo at the back. Eri and Yuka had a conversation going, that was until Sesshoumaru ended it. And he didn't end it in a peaceful like manner either.

They had traveled for a couple days, and have left the Shire. Though the route they chose, was not the one that Sam, Frodo, and the other two hobbits traveled. They stuck to the road, there was no need to hide. No one was chasing them.

They traveled further, and something happened, Kilala growled, and Sesshoumaru unsheathed his sword. Frodo followed up Sesshoumaru, and unsheathed his sword. Sam would of as well, though at his old age. He decided not to it would be more bothersome than useful. Something heavy like that was unneeded since any news of any large conflict was unheard of. Since the quest that destroyed the ring, the shire had earned a name for themselves. Though it hasn't earned a crowd of them, they had received the occasional traveler. Which often came with stories about the outside world.

They came over the ridge, and seen alone soul fighting a force of disturbing like creatures.

"Orks," Sam said, "They're to many of them. We should leave while we have a chance". Sesshoumaru charged forward, right into the army of orks. Kilala leaped in front the grouped and scared the daylights out of all of them when she transformed, she then followed Sesshoumaru into battle. Sesshoumaru just went in and fought the orks, not caring whether the stranded warrior, who was oddly enough using a bow and arrow at close range. And doing so effectively, Kilala came up behind him, biting heads of the orks heads of, and swatting them from behind with the tails. Kilala almost became the target of who she was trying to save, but the lone fighter noticed that it was killing orks. As well as shielding him to an extent. Went back to finishing off the remaining orks. With two demons, and the used to be lone fighter. The ork force that was about the same size as that of the force that kidnapped Merry and Pippin. And it was quickly destroyed.

Sam, Frodo, Eri and Yuka caught up to them, after they realised they killed all the orks off. Kilala had gone back to the small form she is normally in. And the lone warrior faced Sam.

"Samwise Gamgee," he said, "It's been a while. I had some business around these parts, and was about to come to the Shire. To visit some old friends".

"Well I guess we only seem to meet during times of war," Sam replied, "Though, I wish it was under better circumstances. Do you know how the orks arrived so close to these parts, ..."

(A/N):-Please Review! It would be nice to get some one to review it.

- For those who might not realise why the Toukijin's demonic attack (or Whatever that attack is called), it negates the demonic powers from stirring to much. Allowing a lower level demonic attack. But stopping a mid to high level attack from even occurring in the first place.

-The chapter that explains the how the prologue is two chapter away. For I finished chapter 11 before finishing this chapter

-Chapter 12 is also finished


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Caught up in the rush of that charge, Kagome hadn't realised what she had done. She had

never destroyed a demon being that up close before. She fell to knees, and she realised the implications.

* * *

"What...What have I done?" She fell back, realising what she did. Sure she's destroyed demons in the past. Though all off them was at range with a bow and arrows. A lot different than up close. Death is completely different up when you can feel them breathe. Human or demon.

Inutashio returned to Kagome after the fight. "I see you defeated the two of them".

"Are you injured?" Inutashio asked.

"No," Kagome answered, sounding depressed, "Not anything serious".

"Is there something wrong?" Inutashio asked, "You sound depressed".

"I just haven't killed any demon up close like that before," Kagome replied, "I didn't realise..." See stopped right there, and did not say anything further. Inutashio tried to pry into it a little further. But Kagome quickly shut him out. Soon he decided to leave that for Inuyasha to fix. Seeing as he's likely the only one who could do anything about it.

* * *

"Kagome," Inutashio stated, "Let's get going".

"Back to the Elfwine and his troops," Kagome asked.

"Not at first," Inutashio replied.

"Not at first?" Kagome questioned, "What you are you planning? We don't know anyone else here, or where we are at".

"How about I show you, get on," Inutashio stated, he then transformed into his dog form, and motioned her to get on. When she climbed on, he ran off into the distance. She soon seen the edge of a forest, and Inutashio stopped, allowed Kagome to get off, and transformed back into his human form.

"What are we waiting for?" Kagome asked a little confused. There was no people, villages or even lone buildings in the sight. All she could see was land and a forest.

"Just wait," Inutashio replied, "It's coming to us".

Kagome then noticed something about the forest, it was turning black. "Hey, look at the forest. It's turning black!"

"Many small creatures," Inutashio answered, "I don't sense any demonic nature about them. I think that they're spiders".

"Why are they..., eep," Kagome said before something red landed right in front of her. She took a step back startled. And then she realised what it was. Or rather who it was...

Inuyasha.

"Inu...yasha," Kagome stuttered, see a girl in the same uniform that she was wearing, get off of his back seconds after he landed. Though she fell to the ground not being able to walk properly. He then did something that surprised her. He drew his sword, and stood against her and Inutashio. "Inuyasha, what are you doing?" He lifted the sword, and Kagome clearly seen that he had no where near enough energy to lift the sword let alone fight.

"Kagome, what are you do..., who are you with...," Inuyasha stuttered, "Are you... betraying me? "

"Inuyasha I wouldn't betray you," Kagome replied, "This is your father". Inuyasha fell over unconscious before Kagome finished what she was saying. Kagome rushed to his side, grabbed the sword, and realised who the girl was.

"Kagome?"

"Ayumi, is that you?"

"Yeah," she answered, "Who's he?"

"He's Inuyasha's father," Kagome answered, "We need to tend to Inuyasha first".

"All he needs is some rest," Inutashio stated, "We have more pressing matters, if we leave now, we might be able to escape the spiders without fighting or even being chased. They still seem to be looking for you two. Get Inuyasha onto my back, climb on, and lets go".

Kagome and Ayumi picked up Inuyasha and his sword, and tried their best to carry him onto the back of the one who just transformed into a dog. One girl climbed on front of Inuyasha, and the other behind him, making sure that he didn't fall off. While his father ran at high speed.

* * *

"I see you made friends in the short period of time you left," Elfwine said, once Kagome and company returned, "Where's Inutashio, and what are you riding".

"I'm Inutashio" .

"What the...," Elfwine said, not finishing his comment.

"I'm in my dog form," Inutashio answered, answered his unasked question, "My son he needs rest".

"Edoras is not to far off," Elfwine said, "He can rest there".

"Thank you".

* * *

He woke up.

He woke up, in unfamiliar territory.

Yet again.

He looked around, and was on something like the beds that were in Kagome's era. He noticed that he was alone. Save for one person, Kagome. And she was in clothing that was completely foreign to him. And then he remembered, who was she with.

_Kagome..., did you betray me?_

I_f you did..., I do not blame you. Not after what I did to you before we got into this mess._

_But you are laying there on top of the bed, asleep. And I'm still alive. What's going?_

_Who was that demon?_

_Where is Ayumi?_

_Finally, some good news. The Tetseiga is right there against the wall._

_Maybe I should look around before anyone realises that I'm not sleeping._

Inuyasha moved to get out of the bed. But it woke Kagome up.

"Inuyasha, you finally woke up," Kagome said.

"What of it?" Inuyasha challenged.

" What of it?" Kagome repeated, "What do you think? I haven't left your side the entire time you've been unconscious".

"Who is the demon that was with you," Inuyasha demanded, "Where is Ayumi?"

"Inuyasha, no one had betrayed you," Kagome stated, "You should know that demon, though he had just been reborn, and known your mother rather well. He is your father".

"And how do you know that he's my father?" Inuyasha questioned, "How do you know that he is not lying?"

"You remember what happened to the Sounga right?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," Inuyasha answered, "It went to hell, back to father".

"He has the Sounga," Kagome replied.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. At the moment he didn't know if he could trust her. That was until he looked into her eyes. She was pleading for him to believe her. And she was getting more desperate every second. She looked like she was about to break down if he didn't say anything soon.

The look she gave him..., it looked and was completely genuine. And Inuyasha gave in to it, if it was a trap. Inuyasha at that moment would gladly walk into it.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said still looking into her eyes, "I believe you".

Kagome broke down after that, leaped in Inuyasha's shoulder.

"You had me worrying for a moment there, Inuyasha".

"Kagome..., we need to talk," Inuyasha said, "About the night before that last fight with Naraku".

(A/N): Next chapter, something big is explained.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Kagome..., we need to talk," Inuyasha said, "About the night before that last fight with Naraku".

* * *

"Yeah, we do," Kagome replied, "Where do you want start?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha replied, "There so much to ask about, how you returned to life, how you were tied up, naked".

"And you actions when I was tied up," Kagome continued for him.

"I was..., I went and...," Inuyasha stuttered. He was at a loss for words, he decided that his action was going to go first. He was embarrassed, and ashamed of his own actions. What he did to her, without his consent was unforgivable. And yet what she did next, she acted like it never happened. Even though his demonic side had taken over. "I did something to you that is unforgivable... And yet your still here with me".

"Well...," Kagome replied, "I seen your eyes and realised that your demonic side took over, though I thought you were about to kill me, I had other reasons that will be explained in a bit that would of made it inevitable though. So I tried to enjoy it as much as I could, and anyways, why did your demonic side take over?".

"I threw the Tetseiga into the well," Inuyasha answered, "I was mourning your death, and my grief took to much hold".

Embarrassment took over for a moment, and Kagome decided to get past it as fast as possible. "Anyways we should get onto the rest of the story".

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied, "We should".

"About how I was revived," Kagome stated, "It was Sesshoumaru who did it. With his Tenseiga".

"Good for nothing bother finally did something good for once," Inuyasha replied, though Kagome looked away, disturbed.

"If only," Kagome answered, "Not after what he did".

"What did he do," Inuyasha asked, determined to get an answer.

"He had his toad go and find a particular snake," Kagome answered, Inuyasha was clearly impatient to hear what she had to say next, and was listening very closely. "He came out and said that the cure is mating with a demon or a half demon. He made the snake bit me".

"Why would he do that?" Inuyasha asked, he clearly didn't know it. And was growing angry that Sesshoumaru did that. The next time he seen his brother, there was definite hell to pay.

"I don't know," Kagome replied, "It could be possible that he found a way around the barrier that your sword has".

"There is going to be hell to pay," Inuyasha announced, "I take it that he was the one to strip you of your clothes, and tied you up?"

"Yeah," Kagome answered, "He was the one who to do that".

"Just great," Inuyasha snarled, not at Kagome though. There was no particular object he snarled at. He just did, luckily Kagome was affected by it.

"Umm..., Inuyasha," Kagome stated, getting Inuyasha's attention, "What do you know of demons mating?"

"Wench, what does that mat...," Inuyasha said annoyed that she asked a question like that until he realises an implication from her question. "Show me your neck". Under normal circumstances that would equal him getting sat. But she knew what Inuyasha was getting at, allowed him access. And what he saw was what he expected. Two small bite marks, permanent, and a sign that the girl was mated. Inuyasha would of left her right there, assuming that what she said earlier was a complete lie. He would of, but considering that he knew that Sesshoumaru did not mate with her. He knew for a fact that it was himself that mated with her.

"You surprised me when you bit me there you know," Kagome said, "Your father quickly noted that we had mated, and I figured that the bite had something to with it".

"What are we going to do about it?" Inuyasha asked, "The mating process is irreversible".

"Irreversible?" Kagome repeated.

And that hit Kagome, no escape from what was forced upon her..., both of them.

_How will we make this work? I mean it's Inuyasha, we will fight the rest of our lives. Though..._

"I guess we're have to make it work," Inuyasha said, "Though if I could I would let you go and be free from this".

"Or is it that you want to be free?" Kagome snapped, _"So you can go after Kikyo"._

"Ohh yeah, because I said that if I could let you go, I would. It's not like you would want to be with me!" Inuyasha retaliated.

"Inuyasha..., " Kagome stated.

"Inuyasha what?" Inuyasha almost yelled, he didn't want anyone to know of their argument. And had just enough control to do so, "Are you thinking that I would get rid of a past love for you? Well guess what, when I said past love. I meant past love, I do not love her anymore!"

"I'm so...," Kagome stuttered, "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to upset you like that. I was being selfish". She then dug her face into Inuyasha's chest, crying. Though she knew that he hated to see her cry.

"And, anyways," Inuyasha continued, in a much softer tone. And just loud enough for Kagome to easily her him. She looked up into his eyes, and listened intently. "There's one person out there, who does hold my heart".

"Ohh yeah, I'm sorry about hurting your feeling, but you don't have to hurt mine just for mere revenge," Kagome snarled, "We're going to have to make things work now. All these small useless fights are going to only tear us apart".

"What makes you think I don't know that," Inuyasha replied, "I guess it isn't as obvious as I thought".

"Isn't as obvious as you thought," Kagome said, "Of course it isn't!"

"I guess to the who holds, it isn't obvious," Inuyasha stated, waited a couple seconds, "I guess I should be one to know that though. The one I love is laying on top of me at the moment".

"Inuyasha," Kagome stated, it started to feel more like a dream than anything, "I ahh..., I ..., the feelings mutual. I guess it should of been obvious".

They both had one mutual feeling at that moment.

Desire.

Kagome crawled on top of Inuyasha, lifting her head to his face. And soon their lips touched, and they joined each others embrace. Soon they removed their clothes, and neither hesitated for even a second.

"Good morning"

"Good morning"

* * *

"If anyone asks, can you how we had gotten together, can you tell them that it like how last night went".

"Sure"

Kagome dug into Inuyasha's naked chest, relaxed, and in a great mood. Even though she )was still tired from their earlier events. And then it hit, she had curled up into the fetal position.

"Inuyasha, the pain, it hurts".

(A/N):Please review!


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Miroku, and Gimli ran as far as they could, knowing that they could get away from them completely. They moved as far as they could, though Gimli slowed Miroku down quite a bit.

They soon came to another, one they couldn't swim across.

"Is there a bridge we can cross?" Miroku asked.

"A long distance away there is, but we'd be wiser to travel to Minas Tirith instead," Gimli answered, "In any case I won't do that, to many villages in between. The orks would leave us alone, and massacre every human soul that doesn't find a way to escape. We go to the city of Pelargir, they can defend themselves from a ork attack".

"So we lead them to a city?" Miroku questioned, "That would endanger more lives would it not, considering that cities are great deal larger than villages".

"Most villages do not have many soldiers," Gimli replied, "All Cities of Gondor are surrounded by large walls, and have a decent size contingent. There the orks can be stopped, the existing force should hold off the ork attack. Reinforcement will arrive, and then the orks will be crushed. Though, from what we seen of their army, it will take a toll on the city. It's the only real option open to us".

"So how do we get there," Miroku asked.

"We move across the coast until we can fight a boat," Gimli answered.

"So hope for to find a boat," Miroku replied, "And if we do not find one, what then? Fight to the death?"

"There are going to be risks," Gimli replied.

"What is going to stop the orks from attacking the villages if we cross the river," Miroku questioned, "Seeing as you know more about the orks than I do".

"They're going to view us as the biggest priority," Gimli answered, "And then they'll either choose a new target, or they'll return to their masters. That target will likely be chosen by which side of the river we are on".

"Let's get going then," Miroku stated.

* * *

Later that day, well after that conversation they traveled as fast they could. And they managed to reach the river and started to look for a boat. Which they could see the occasional boat, but couldn't manage to attract any of them to their position. They either ignored Gimli and Miroku, or didn't see either one of them. All of them moved in the same direction, closer to the other bank. Which at the moment didn't matter. They knew the orks were getting close, and they their actions soon became more panicked, that was until they seen a couple boats. They moved their way there quickly, and what they saw was a battle. Orks were fighting soldiers in armour.

"Soldiers of Gondor," Gimli stated before they entered the fight, "I guess they already know about the orks".

Lucky for the Miroku, and Gimli there was zero trolls, just orks. Miroku noticed that there neither side had a number advantage, and that it was a rather small battle. Miroku and Gimli started slicing their way into the core of the battling. Through their skill, their addition to the battle won the tide, and either the orks had died, or ran.

"Thanks for your help," the soldier who appeared to be the leader announced, "Can I get your names?"

"Miroku".

"Gimli, son of Gloin".

"Why are you fighting the orks here outside the walls, captain," Gimli asked.

"We were trying to destroy their boats, trying to prevent them from crossing the river," the captain answered.

"That would only endanger numerous villages," Gimli stated, "To many women and children would be lost.

"All the villages on this side of the river Poros have been evacuated," the captain replied, "All the ork boats escaped on us. They're going to attack Pelargir, we must return soon".

The order was given and the soldiers retreated back to their boats, only to see orks bearing down on them. The order was given to hurry up, and get out of there before any fight could occur. Lucky for the human soldiers who had all climbed onto the boats, and started to cross the river. The ork archers fired at the retreating boats, though to low hit ratio. Which cause the couple human archers fired back, into a crowded group, creating a rather high hit ratio. Once the humans moved out of range, the archers went back to rowing the boats.

* * *

"All persons outside the castles walls are ordered inside," the captain ordered, "We failed in destroying their boats. They will cross the river, and once their numbers have massed they will begin the attack. Expect a number of trolls, ladders, a battery ram, but no siege towers".

"A bloody battle to the death," Miroku stated, "Nothing I hate more".

"And what do you suggest?" the captain snapped, "What choice do we have? Run? That would lead to many more deaths, especially against an enemy who wants nothing less than to wipe all other races out of existence".

"Because I don't like battles like that does not mean that it is not necessary," Miroku replied, "I wouldn't count on there being many trolls though, the majority have been destroyed".

"And how have they been destroyed?" the captain questioned, "They are not easily killed".

"Through a lot of fighting and determination," Gimli answered, "We managed to escape, but a whole dwarf mine was sacrificed in the process".

"Such power," the captain said, knowing which dwarf mine Gimli mentioned, "Orks have basically destroyed Harad before anyone in Gondor knew they were attacked. We sent in a small army a small time ago... It has not returned".

"Harad? Forgive me, but I've ended up in this world by mistake, and know little about it," Miroku stated.

"It south of Mordor, and southeast of Gondor. There is only a small gap between the sea and Mordor that connects us" the captain answered, "They had sided with Mordor during the last war, though since then the evil humans who controlled them have been removed".

"A messenger must be sent," Gimli suggested.

"Your right," the captain said, "It will be done. While we are at it, we are going to have small three men patrols on horseback watching the river Poros. We will keep an eye of where they land, maybe we can launch a surprise attack and cause them to scatter".

(A/N): Please review!


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Sango," Suzume called to Sango, "I was told you were going to head out to Pelargir with the soldiers".

"Yeah," Sango answered, "I leave tomorrow. I was hoping that they'd let me wear my armour, but I guess that I'll have to wear theirs. Though I still get to use my weapons".

"I was hoping that we could have another conversation before you left," Suzume stated, "Do you have any time to talk?"

"Actually I have the rest of the day off," Sango replied, "We can talk right now if you want".

"Alright," Suzume replied, "I'm kind of curious what the feudal era is like, I never really had a chance to Kagome about it seeing as she was she only person in our era to have been in your era".

"Anything in particular?" Sango asked.

"Kagome said that you were the last of a village of demon slayers," Suzume stated, "That seemed to get my interest more so than anything. What was it like?"

"It was everything to me," Sango answered as memories of her past flooded back to her, "It was really more a way of life than a village though. Considering the unique service it did for the nearby villages. All of my family was born there, except for my mother".

* * *

The next day.

Sango, and the company of Gondor rode out, and were on their way to Pelargir. All on

horseback, about two hundred fifty in all. They had left early, so that only a few people would be outside, and not sleeping. So that they could leave without a crowd. The big gates at the wall opened up for them, and once outside they were closed. They had kept themselves a long line five horses wide. The captain in command, had requested that Sango was in the front. So that he can learn more about her, later on in the trip.

_Why is Kagome's mothers words still bothering me? There's something behind those words, I can just feel it. It was as if she was looking any info on my mother. Everything we talked about yesterday was about her... There's something behind them, but the question is..., what? Is she trying to get something from me, or... is it that she knows something I don't? I have to look into this, I didn't expect anything like that from her, considering the kind of _

_person Kagome is. But for now, I'll focus on the task on hand, and maybe I'll find Miroku. To much to do, with only so much time._

"Sango," the captain said, "Come up here, ride beside me, I want to talk".

"Sure," Sango replied, "What do you want to talk about?"

"The events of that attack," he answered, "I was curious as to your abilities of destroying those creatures".

"Those demons," Sango replied, "I was trained since I was a child, of how to destroy them".

"So they came from your world?" he asked.

"Yeah they did," Sango answered, "There must still be some sort of connection between the two worlds."

_I didn't realise that. It means that we have a way back, but...it also means that Naraku can bring in an army of demons over here. What is Naraku planning? That demon attack in _

_Minas Tirith could only be from Naraku. It's only a matter of time before he moves again._

"Hey, are you alright?" the captain asked, shaking Sango out of her thoughts.

"Sorry," Sango replied, "I just realised something, and for this world it's not good".

"Which is?" the captain asked, concerned.

"The connection between the two worlds, if a certain demon has come across to this world, you will have another army to contend with," Sango answered, "A nasty one at that".

"The certain demon," the captain stated, "Who is he?"

"Naraku," Sango answered, "A half demon that lives to manipulate and scheme. He always uses methods where he risks little, if anything. While his opponent risks all. At the present we do not have the means to even to any real harm him if we come across him. Any limbs that we've cut off of him, he almost instantly re-grows it".

"How do we kill him then?" the captain asked.

"He has separated his heart from his body. If you destroy the heart, you destroy Naraku," Sango answered, "Problem is the heart likely stayed in my world".

"You said he was half demon," the captain said, "What is the other half?"

"Human," Sango answered, "It is highly unlikely that we meet him in the flesh, so you only have to worry about his minions".

"The demons right," the captain said, "Are they stronger than orks?"

"How would I know, I have never fought an ork before," Sango replied.

"Sorry," the captain apologized, "On one on one, most soldiers of Gondor can handle an ork.

Problem is that there is so many. At the moment, there are more orks in Mordor than there is men in the western lands".

"I see," Sango replied, "This is going to turn bloody isn't it?"

"I don't see a way around it," the captain answered.

* * *

They arrived at Pelargir, untouched from anything. They had seen nothing, not one human, animals apart from the occasional bird, or orks. They did notice that, everyone was inside the walls, With the gate shut. The captain stood in front of the gate, and waited for the huge gate to open. Sango could hear the calls to open the gate, and reinforcements arrived. Soon the gate opened up and Sango entered along with the soldiers.

Once inside, Sango looked around and seen buildings similar in style to that of Minas Tirith. )Her eyes moved to the crowd that gathered because of their arrival. Her eyes stopped when she seen him. A person she recognized, she then broke away from the group and stopped in front of him.

"Where did you acquire that boomerang?" he asked.

"I've had it since I was a child," Sango answered, "Why?"

"That is a rather rare weapon, and I have a dear friend that uses one," he said, "We had gotten separated, and I am sincerely hoping to find her".

She lifted her helmet off, and seen a smirk on his face, "Well Miroku, I think you've found her.

"I thought so," Miroku answered.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Well I guess we only seem to meet during times of war," Sam replied, "Though, I wish it was under better circumstances. Do you know how the orks arrived so close to these parts, Legolas"

"Not a clue, I haven't heard any reports about any major problems out here," Legolas answered, "Though, Aragorn didn't say anything when I mentioned that I was going this way".

"Curious," Sam said, "There has been no signs of anything like this in the Shire".

"They must be warned," Legolas said, "You should head back to the shire, and warn them. While I head to Minas Tirith".

"I was taking this group with me to Bree, the Prancing Pony to find a guide for them to get to Minas Tirith," Sam said, "Can you take them, it's not they'll hold you back to much".

"I will," Legolas answered, "We'll go to Bree, They should be warned".

"Agreed," Sam said, "Frodo we've got to get back to the shire quickly".

"Alright," Frodo replied.

"Once we enter Bree, we'll spend the night at the Prancing Pony," Legolas said, "I'll be gone for a bit. I need to collect certain items".

It took mere moments for them to convince the guard to open the small gate. They entered, and soon found them themselves at the Prancing pony. Arranging sleeping quarters was rather easy, the only problem was when Yuka and Eri found out that they had to sleep in the same room as Legolas and Sesshoumaru. Though they only argued because they didn't know Legolas well. Sesshoumaru..., they thought that he was either that had no interest in relationships, or was... Either way he wasn't the reason they argued it. But in the end, both Eri, and Yuka agreed.

The groups antics did not end there, Eri and Yuka found the beer. And soon were completely drunk, and it take that long at all. After all they never really had anything like that before. The crowd that usually formed had taken an interest. Which left Sesshoumaru to attempt to

make sure that nothing happened to either of them. And he had a hard time dealing with it, he didn't want to show anything of his power, so he tried to talk them about going to their room, and sleeping. Both Eri and Yuka didn't want to and when Sesshoumaru didn't stop, they separated, and forced Sesshoumau's hand. He convinced Kilala from allowing anyone from escaping, and once Kilala transformed. The crowd panicked, and tried to run for their lives. Only that Kilala was in the entrance, the crowd started heading to the rear exit, to find Sesshoumaru waiting right in front. The crowd tried to force it's way through, they just

bounced off of him. People started to smash through the windows, and escaped, others tried hiding behind objects. Until Eri, and Yuka were left out well into the open, Sesshoumaru finally moved, behind Eri and Yuka. He gave them no option and they finally went to their room. Through they didn't go to sleep easily though.

Legolas returned, expecting that it was them, and curious as to the reason why. By that time though, Eri and Yuka were asleep. He laid package by each of their bodies. And then went to his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning. 

Sesshoumaru roused Eri, and Yuka out of their sleep, found himself annoyed at their unwillingness. Sure they had a hangover, but they had to get to Minas Tirith quickly. He kept on annoying them until they finally gave in.

"What are these doing here?" Eri asked, still very annoyed.

"Legolas brought them here after you two fell asleep," Sesshoumaru answered, "They're yours".

"Why? We've never used anything like this before," Eri said, "What use will they be to us?"

"On our travels to Minas Tirith, I'll teach you how to use it," Legolas replied, "We need to get going".

"Do you know how long it will take to arrive at Minas Tirith," Legolas answered.

"It will take a coulpe weeks on foot," Legolas answered, "Though, I've arranged for horses. For each of us, and an extra for supplies."

"I won't need a horse," Sesshoumaru declared, "I will only scare the horse, and I can keep up with them on foot".

"You'll scare the horses?" Legolas questioned.

"My demonic powers scare almost all animals off," Sesshoumaru replied, "I'll stay just near the group. Within hearing range, and I will know when and if you change your directions".

"Alright," Legolas answered, "We'll meet you at the main gate, once we get the horses".

Sesshoumaru left to the main gate, while the others went to get their ride. Upon hearing that Sesshoumaru won't be in eyesight, Eri and Yuka were immediately thrilled. Soon the met up with Sesshoumaru at the main gate. Sesshoumaru startled each horse, and quickly left without a word there after. Their short stop at Bree ended, and they returned to their quest to arrive at Minas Tirith resumed.

Late the same day. Just after they ate, and set up camp, with about only around forty five minutes of day light remaining. Legolas was teaching Eri and Yuka how to use a bow. And it was turning out horribly. Most arrows went way off target and deep into the shrubs. So deep that they couldn't find many off them. Until Kilala started to help, she quickly retrieved all of them. Legolas continued to try and show Eri and Yuka how to use the bow. And this time, Eri hit something. She hit Sesshoumaru, she caught him off guard, and got him in the shoulder. He merely looked over at her. Pulled the arrow out, and left the line of fire. After all, he was right in they way himself. Eri and Yuka were shooting at the same object, from the position for every arrow shot. They soon ended their lesson, and retrieved all their arrows. And soon after fell asleep. Resting for the next day, it was not Eri and Yuka's choice either, with Sesshoumaru around. They had no option in the matter.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Inuyasha, it hurts".

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I don't know," Kagome answered, "It's an intense pain. It just came, one moment it didn'tnotice any pain, and the next is just a unbearable pain".

"Wait here, I'll get help," Inuyasha said, as he rushed to get dressed, moved quickly to the door, and opened it. He took a glance at Kagome, just before he left the room. Hearing each moan of pain, it hurt him inside. He could bear him to see her that way, and seen his father.

"Inuyasha, my son," Inutashio stated, "Is there a problem?"

"Yes there's a problem," Inuyasha replied, without hesitation, "It's Kagome she's in some sort of pain and I have no clue as to why".

"Hmm, it was sudden right," Inutashio asked.

"Yes," Inuyasha answered, the stress of the situation was increasing every second, and it was rather obvious to.

"No other symptoms?" came a second question from Inutashio.

"None that I've noticed," Inuyasha answered.

"Where is she?" Inutashio asked.

"In the room where I woke up in last night," Inuyasha answered. He wasted no time returning to Kagome's side. "Do you know what the causing this?"

"When did you two mate?" Inutashio asked.

"What does that have to do with anything," Inuyasha snapped.

"The way Kagome acted when I was around her, suggests that it happened not long ago," Inutashio replied, "Please answer my question".

"You guessed right," Inuyasha replied.

"That was your second time with her last night correct," Inutashio replied.

Inuyasha blushed a little, "Yeah, what of it?"

"That's when the mating process becomes fully irreversible, among other changes,"

Inutashio replied, "It's a little to much for a human to deal with, and there is a short period of time where she will be in that condition. Just stay by her side, calm her down, and she will be fine in an hour or so".

"Kagome, I'm so sorry. If I knew this would happen, I would of allowed last night to

continue," Inuyasha muttered.

"Best to go through with that, she'll gain a small amount of demonic power that you have," Inuyasha stated, "Maybe enough to use that sword of yours".

Inutashio left the room, closing the door on his way out. Leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone. Inuyasha did everything he could do to, to calm her down. Anything that he thought that could help, even if could only do little, Inuyasha tried it.

An hour later, and Inuyasha managed to little to stop the pain. And Inuyasha was a nervous wreck. He tried all he could think of, and it all came to no use. But it was to late, the pain lessened.

"Inuyasha," Kagome stated, quickly getting Inuyasha's complete attention. "What happened?"

"My father said something about it happening because of what we did last night," Inuyasha replied, "Though he said it only happens the second time". Normally, he wouldn't of said the second part, but he wanted to do more of that in the future.

"Why would what we did last night have to with that?" Kagome questioned.

"It's because your human body isn't built for mating with a demon," Inuyasha said.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha for a couple seconds, deep in thought. "Does that not mean it would be dangerous?"

"It could very well be," Inuyasha answered, "Though it isn't impossible, I am here right?"

"I guess that we'll need to ask father then," Kagome answered.

"Yes, we will," Inuyasha replied, "He also said that you will gain some demonic power from it. Possibly enough to use the Tetseiga".

"Really?" Kagome stated, "I feel so tired that I don't notice being any bit stronger".

"Get some rest," Inuyasha said, "It'll help".

"Sure," Kagome answered, "But what are you going to do, while I sleep".

"I'm going to get some fresh air," Inuyasha answered, "I also want to talk to Ayumi, and my father as well. See you later".

* * *

Inuyasha left the room Kagome was sleeping in, and went outside. He just wanted to outside by himself, to be by himself for a moment. He knew Kagome was safe in the room, he wanted to know where Ayumi was. Make sure that she was safe as well. And then there's the return of his father. That was the most important thing on his list of things to do.

"So what did you do to Kagome," Ayumi asked as she approached Inuyasha.

"I did not realise anything like that would of happened," Inuyasha snapped. _Or I wouldn't of left the room if a panic if I known. Hell, if I known I would not of gone further. I would of stopped it._

"Relax," Ayumi replied, "I know it isn't your fault. Well, I guess it was. But you did not know that would happen. So... Everything will hopefully turn out fine. Anyways what's her condition".

"She's fine," Inuyasha answered, "Though she's exhausted from it and is at the moment sleeping".

"That's good," Ayumi commented, "You and her have been all the talk around here. Nothing else has really happened".

"So everyone is talking about me and Kagome, just great," Inuyasha muttered.

"Well it not like you came here in a normal fashion," Ayumi said, "Most people that arrive in similar condition seem to be the main news around here. And the sounds you two where making last night don't help either."

"We where that loud?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah," Ayumi replied.

"Where have you slept since we arrived?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Me and Inutashio have a room," Ayumi answered, "Don't get any ideas".

"Why would I want to get any ideas about that?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Pervert," Ayumi replied.

"Just because you want me to be a pervert, doesn't mean that I am," Inuyasha replied.

"Why would I want you to be a pervert?" Ayumi questioned.

"Because your the only person who making references of that nature," Inuyasha answered.

"What?" Ayumi stated, "I didn't... Okay, I did, but...".

"I was wanting to see that your alright," Inuyasha said, "But I was also hoping to have a discussion with my father as well. Do you know where he is?"

"Actually, think he's on the wall surrounding the city," Ayumi answered.

* * *

"Your hard to find, you know that," Inuyasha said.

"You couldn't trace my scent?" Inutashio replied.

"Your scent is all over the place," Inuyasha replied, "It confused me a little".

"It can do that at times," Inutashio replied, "I haven't been in one place long. Come to say something".

"Yes I have," Inuyasha answered, "But I'd rather talk in private".

Inuyasha and Inutashio left to the room Inutashio slept at night in. Two beds, but little room for anything else. No one outside a demon was close enough to hear them. And both known that the odds of a demon being there was extremely low.

"You never learned much about mating, did you?" Inutashio asked.

"Very little," Inuyasha started.

"Then we should get started," Inutashio replied, "Seeing as you've already mated."

"It isn't safe," Inuyasha stated, "Is it".

"It is a little dangerous," Inutashio answered, "But I suspect it would be worse if you where full demon. It will slowly give a little demonic power each time you two connect. I think it's mostly to protect her from you accidentally hurting her. It may eventually give her enough power to use the Tetseiga."

Inuyasha took a moment to think about what he just said, he understood it. But the first part disturbed him.

"Kagome is past the dangerous portion, she won't be harmed any further," Inutashio said, "That won't happen anymore".

"Good," Inuyasha replied, "So where is the food, "I'm getting hungry".

(A/N):Please review!


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Inuyasha returned to Kagome's room, to see Kagome getting out of the bed.

"Slept well?" Inuyasha asked.

"Very well thank you," Kagome answered, "I fell asleep before you left the room, and woke up only a couple minutes ago".

"That's good," Inuyasha replied, "Apparently there's a feast tonight, you may want to getdressed".

"Did your father say anything about mating?" Kagome questioned.

"He said that it is dangerous, and that your past that part," Inuyasha answered, "And he also said that, it could be possible for you eventually use the Tetseiga. He even said how to do that to.

"Really, how so?" Kagome asked.

A smirk came to his face, "How about I show you after the feast".

"Show me," Kagome said, "Why not now?"

"Not enough time, and I'm hungry," Inuyasha answered.

"Fine," Kagome answered.

Once Kagome was dressed, she and Inuyasha left for the feast. The food was laid out, and both were hungry. And it was obvious for both, Inuyasha hadn't ate since before the spiders, and Kagome from her ordeal that morning had left her tired, and hungry. Inuyasha had just dug in, not worrying about being polite as usual. And Kagome had been little more polite about it, but ate, until she couldn't. Both ended taking some beer into their systems, by the end of the feast. Though neither were drunk from it. Soon the feast ended, Inuyasha and Kagome headed back to their room.

"So...," Kagome stated, "You said there was a method of acquiring some demonic power".

"Since when have you been power hungry?" Inuyasha asked, making it sound more like a joke, "I didn't think that was like you".

"I'm not power hungry," Kagome replied, seeing that Inuyasha wasn't being serious, "You're the one who's constantly talking about it".

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha replied, "How about I show you now". He started to approach

Kagome, who was a little confused, and apprehensive. That was until their lips touched, and Inuyasha showed her how to get that demonic power.

* * *

"When did you become a pervert?" Kagome challenged Inuyasha.

"I don't know," Inuyasha replied, "Maybe, I learned it from Miroku".

"So you learned it from him overnight?" Kagome replied, "And with him not here, I would doubt it".

"Your assuming that I became this way overnight," Inuyasha replied, "I'm just acting on it now, I'm a little surprised that you haven't shown any similar signs. Wasn't there anything that you wanted to do to me?".

Kagome quickly blushed at that comment, she wasn't expecting anything like that come out of his mouth, "No! Nothing of the sort, I just..., I just..., alright, you weren't the only one with thoughts like that".

Inuyasha had smirked and left that where it was, soon they left their room. And found themselves in the main court of to the side, shortly there after. They seen a man, in armour not of Rohan. He clearly was a messenger.

"Sire, I bring news from Gondor".

"I heard rumours of orks on the warpath," Eomer said, "We've had a couple skirmishes lately"

"Mordor has somehow regained it's stature. We think that there might be up to ten times the number of orks, as there was the last time".

"You have to be kidding," Eomer replied, "Has Sauron been re-born, and leading their army".

"He is suspected, to be their leader, though that has not been confirmed".

"How could of anything survive in there, after the ring was destroyed," Eomer snarled, knowing exactly what this meant, "Elfwine, send a messenger to all villages, tell them to prepare for war".

"Yes sir," Elfwine replied.

"It is thought that there was underground tunnels, that where just covered over, and not destroyed. There where other creatures who has taken control. And clearly knows what he is doing. Managing to stay quiet all these years, without any of us learning of it".

"Nothing good will come with this," Eomer muttered, "Elfwine, I want a count of the soldiers in service".

"Yes Sir," Elfwine replied, "I'm heading out now".

* * *

It was later that day, and Kagome found her outside the cities walls. Just taking a walk with Inuyasha. Outside the ears of anyone else.

"So... Kagome, what was it that you wanted to know about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Do think that Naraku has something to do with the Mordor?" Kagome said.

"No," Inuyasha replied, "They said that they were massing all these years," Inuyasha answered, "What is Mordor anyways?"

"It's likely a country," Kagome answered, "But their activity has only been known lately. If Naraku came through, he could easily kill the leader who rebuilt it, and take his power".

"If Naraku made it through," Inuyasha replied, "His heart is still on the other side, it could cut his link to it. Either killing him, or leaving him back in the feudal era. Though if you're right, it would mean that there would be a link back to our worlds".

"If there is a link to our world..., that could mean that Naraku could bring in an army of

demons to aid him as well," Kagome said.

"In other words, our only way back may mean the destruction of this one," Inuyasha said.

"I don't think I could live with that," Kagome said, "If it means leaving this world to its doom".

"I didn't think you would," Inuyasha replied, "I doubt that we will find our way back without their help. So we will have to help them either way. But their numbers are a huge threat. Even with, you, me, father, Kilala, Miroku and Sango".

"It won't be easy that's for sure," Kagome replied, "Anyways, why do you have those two swords, other than Tetseiga".

"If we go into battle," Inuyasha said, "Their numbers could easily keep me away from protecting you. It would help me to defend you if you are more capable of defending yourself".

"Okay...," Kagome replied. Inuyasha handed her the sword, and unsheathed the other,

Kagome unsheathed hers. "Why not just your Tetseiga?"

"It's weight would likely destroy your sword," Inuyasha said, "Unless you use your powers on me. You wouldn't do that on me, would you?"

"No..., I guess not," Kagome replied, "Are we going to get stated now?"

"Yeah, though I think we will just work with your stance," Inuyasha answered, "It won't take long, today, I kind of want to see father teach Ayumi".

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"She's a worse shot than you where when you first used the bow," Inuyasha answered.

(A/N): Please review!


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Where did you acquire that boomerang?" he asked.

"I've had it since I was a child," Sango answered, "Why?"

"That is a rather rare weapon, and I have a dear friend that uses one," he said, "We had gotten separated, and I am sincerely hoping to find her".

She lifted her helmet off, and seen a smirk on his face, "Well Miroku, I think you've found her.

"I thought so," Miroku answered.

"What have we walked into this time?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, it's definitely not something we been through before," Miroku replied, "And it looks like this place is about to see a lot of fighting very soon".

"Do you know their numbers?" Sango mentioned.

"Enough," Miroku answered, "Though I managed to eliminate most if not all of the trolls though".

"They have already attacked here?" Sango said, not seeing any damage.

"No," Miroku answered, "I was attacked and eventually ran here. There were so many that I did not think I would make it".

"Well...," Sango stated, "We will have to make their numbers smaller then. Now, won't we".

"Your weapon would scare them when you use," Miroku said, "It is not like anything they have seen".

"Well..., you have seen them so..., you're probably right about that," Sango replied, "How long have you waited here?"

"Three days," Miroku answered, "Spent most of them readying the walls".

* * *

The next day.

"All men to the walls! All men the walls! The orks have Arrived! Take your Positions! Fight to the last man!"

Miroku took a place on the wall right beside Sango, Seeing an army that clearly was bigger than what he faced. He seen numerous ladders, catapults where being set up. He seen a large battery ram at the back, and seen thirteen trolls. He thought that he destroyed all of them, but then assumed that they came with the siege weapons. Soon the orks closed in, and the catapults inside Pelargir opened fire. Even though the orks wouldn't be ready for a couple hours. The orks had three times the catapults, so that made every shot from Pelargir's even more important.

Soon the orks were in the range of the archers, and they opened fire. The first salvo created heavy casualties. And they continued inflicting heavy damage.

"Sango, the ladders," Miroku stated. Sango threw her boomerang and destroyed the ladder that was about to come up in front of her. And then when it returned, she thrown it at the ladders that already been placed. Destroying them before many had a chance to strike. She then went and did that to the other side. And soon moved down the line, and destroyed more ladders. Shortly there after, the orks retreated.

* * *

"If they show up like that the next time, we will massacre them"

"You think that they will be try that again? Their siege weapons have not been used yet. Their catapults double ours. What are you going to say when they try again, after a week of two of boulders flying at you".

"What that matter if they can't get inside the walls?"

"When our catapults are destroyed beyond repair... What are you going to do to stop the battery ram? Archers and small stones will do little!"

"Catapults are more likely to miss, that isn't going to work!"

"It is a must to not let them within the walls! If that happens, we are all dead! We have to do something about it!"

"So what do you suggest?".

"A small group, about or five large goes outside the walls tonight. And try to burn the battery ram down. And if it is to well defended a catapult or two".

"Won't that get them caught?".

"Not if they go by horse".

"They would know".

"Not if myself and Sango go," Miroku inserted himself into the argument, "If we can keep any horse from making to much of a noise. We can get in, undetected".

"How are you going to burn it down? A torch would easily show where you are!"

"Why would I need to bring a torch? I'll just use one of theirs," Miroku answered, "Just have a salvo of arrows, and the catapults ready for when we return. It is likely that we will have orks attacking as we do".

"Sounds like we have a plan".

* * *

Sango in her own armour, Miroku, and a soldier had left the gate and out on their mission. All three on foot, with a horse in tow. Only carrying a their primary weapons, they removed

anything that could make a noise. Slowly, and quietly moved towards the large ork camp. Once they had gotten close, they stopped and left the horses with the soldier, and silently moved in to a position that they could get the location of their targets. Both realised that the batter ram was to well defended. They knew that there was to many for them to reach the target, let alone destroying it, or escaping. But they seen that the catapults, had been lightly guarded.

Sango and Miroku remained undetected when they moved in close to the enemies long range weapons. The catapults where in a straight line beside each other. And about two orks beside each one. Miroku managed to eliminate three before he was caught, and Sango lit two before the few orks in the fight had many come to their aid. Sango's boomerang was sent through five others. Damaging them, though they would be repaired, it would take a while to fix. Sango demolished an ork attacking her when it returned, and both ran.

They had numerous arrows fired at them on their run, they quickly found the soldier the left Pelargir with. Quickly mounted their horse, and galloped back to sanctuary. Soon they seen numerous warg riders closing in on them. They seen he gate open, and all three knew the wargs would hit first. But a large boomerang changed all of that. It scared the oversized wolves, for a couple seconds, but gave chase again. Once inside the gate, it closed, the archers opened fire on the wargs, removing numerous from the fight, and the wargs retreated. Followed by two catapults firing on the orks.

"Miroku, wasn't there three catapults?" Sango asked.

"Must of been destroyed by the ork salvo when we first headed out," Miroku answered.

(A/N): Please Review. It would be greatly appreciated.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Miroku, wasn't there three catapults?" Sango asked.

"Must of been destroyed by the ork salvo when we first headed out," Miroku answered.

* * *

It turns out that Miroku was right, the catapult was damaged, the boulder could not of hit it better. It would be quicker to build a new one. For the men inside Pelargir, their luck couldn't get worse. The orks sent another wave of boulders flying at them. And one boulder destroyed another catapult.

The next day was not a day for Pelargir to want to remember. Early in the day the last catapult was destroyed. And there orks did not move with in range of the orks. Never even had the intention.

* * *

"It is clear that they will not move in for the kill for a while, we should look at an surprise attack, take the fight to them".

"Out of the range of our archers, without the walls to hold back their numbers? We will be crushed. And those who survive and run will be cut down before they get back here".

"If we catch them off guard, early in the morning, we could do heavy damage likely enough to give us the advantage".

"And if that fails... We have lost the battle for the city".

"Which is why we sent a scout to determine their defences against an a attack from this type of battle. See if it can prove worthwhile".

"I guess a scout can not hurt".

"Who should go, the group that went last night?"

"And wear them out completely?"

"This is war, some risks have to be taken. It is not like they have to fight tonight anyways".

"That is if they are not discovered".

"Losing one is better than many".

"Get Sango, get her to scout the area out tonight".

* * *

Sango left the castle on foot, and headed towards the ork camp. Silently moving on target, and muttering about everyone else was useless. Except for Miroku, he had every intentions of following her, but they stopped him from coming along. She quickly made her way to a spot where could see the ork camp completely.

She seen the camps defences. She seen a make shift wall facing Pelargir. It was greatly improved since last nights attack. Definitely making a larger scale attack useless. Not without doing something before it. She also seen more orks on guard duty as before. They definitely had learned from their previous mistake. There was no way to sneak in close enough to destroy any more catapults. Though if they timed it right, they could get a messenger out safely.

Sango seen enough, she left back for Pelargir. Moving silently as possible, out of sight of the orks. Soon she re-entered Pelargir.

* * *

"Their defences are to strong for a surprise attack, we have to wait it out".

"Not if we can destroy them before we attack".

"With what, all our siege weapons have been destroyed. We do not have the means to do anything to them. We have to send for more reinforcements, and try to wait them out".

"Though it is a must, Minas Tirith might not send any more troops. They will definitely have a force match up against them soon that may not be able to withstand a attack with all of Gondors and Rohans armies together could stop".

"Sango is there structures that exist behind it?"

"Some," Sango answered, "All a distance apart".

"If we find a way to light it on fire, do you think we could destroy any of the ork camp?"

"Only the front line defences, the rest would likely be rather difficult to light up"

"So we light their defences on fire, and charge in on horse".

"Do you think the horses will got through the fire? I say we light up their front line defences, so that they can't get in close on us, and then take a shot at their catapults, remove more siege weapons from the picture".

"And how do you plan on lighting the catapults on fire?"

"Archers, simple, easy and effective".

* * *

The majority of Pelargir's archers, about a quarter of the entire force left Pelargir. Silently moving closer to the ork camp. They carried a small barrel filled with oil, and a barrel for each five archers. And they risked a torches, and made sure that each torch had to light five to ten barrels each.

Soon, they had made it to their location. They placed the barrels accordingly, and the men with the torches quickly made their way, and lighted each barrel. The archers readied, any the order to fire was quickly given. They lit up the sky, and landed in the ork camp. That had been slower than they expected. Their defences were damaged, though a second salvo was needed. And after the second salvo, the front line defences were completely destroyed. The third salvo fired deep into the ork camp, hitting the ork catapults. Lighting them on fire, burning the catapults down permanently. They fired a fourth salvo and the catapults, destroying more catapults.

A fifth was fired into the middle of the camp, merely to cause more confusion in the ork ranks. Hope to hit the commander, and see what would burn. As well to help in their retreat. Not that they needed one. There was already a wall of fire blocking their way. The archers hastily made their way back to Pelargir. Behind the protection of the walls for another night.

In the morning, the attack that expected never came.

* * *

"They have not used their catapults since our attack, and they didn't send their army this morning at us. We have destroyed their catapults, and perhaps their commander. This is a tremendous victory".

"If you have destroyed all the catapults, you better have destroyed their battery ram, otherwise you may have shortened our lives. They will not wait it out, they will come in close use their battery ram to destroy their gate, and their numbers will take their toll on us".

"We should send a scout tonight, to check their defences. See what, if anything we should do next".

(A/N):Please review!


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The next day.

The second of their trip. Traveled quickly upon their horses, making good time. At the end of the day, they stopped for another archery lesson. This time they had improved since the previous day. They accuracy was just as horrible, but the power of each shot had improved greatly. Soon they would settle down, eat some food, and fall asleep.

* * *

The day after.

They traveled down the north-south road. Heading towards what was a great port city, that had existed when Sauron's first attack, Tharbad. Their trip would take them through Rohan, passing by Edoras, and straight to Minas Tirith. But at the moment they are in the fields of barrow downs. Seeing no one on the trail, anywhere. Fortunately there were no orks, or even evidence. They seen some animals, all of them being birds. Only to be informed by Legolas that it was less than normal.

Being on horseback, it took relatively short time to reach the bridge at Tharbad. They had shortly after midday. And continued to head down the north-south road. Passing a massive swamp to their left.

Late in the day, at around the end of the swamp. At about the time of day that Sesshoumaru comes back into sight. They seen him, swords unsheathed. And numerous dead bodies of large creatures. Legolas called them trolls. Once they were up close, they seen huge weapons. Swords, axes, spears, and a couple others. There was at least fifteen dead trolls.

"Where did the trolls come from?" Legolas asked.

"They were heading down the trail towards you three," Sesshoumaru answered, "They got in my way".

"They must of come from Moria," Legolas said, "Mordor has to much in the way to send of trolls this large. Gondor or Rohan would of destroyed them. Out in the open, Rohan's cavalry would of massacred them".

"It does not matter now," Sesshoumaru replied, "I killed all of those trolls. And there all no more trolls within the immediate area. I suggest you deal with your horses, and practice your archery".

They used the dead trolls bodies as their target for their practicing. They had some slight problems focusing on what they were doing. Yuka and Eri were to disturbed by the dead trolls. And using them as targets had only made it worse, even though Legolas agreed to retrieve all the arrows. But once they had gotten into the session, Yuka and Eri had became a little able to deal with the dead corpses. And they made a slight improvement in accuracy, power, and showing themselves to be more accustomed to using a bow. Though they had definitely not looked like that they were professionals. They had a long way to go, still a little sloppy with their positioning.

After their target practice, they did the usual. Get something to eat, and sleep until the next the morning, the next day. Sesshoumaru had stayed up all night, playing watch dog. Which did not amount to much. The night had no incidents, had he been human he would of been exhausted. But since he was a demon, he had plenty of energy in reserve to go another day.

* * *

The sun rose the next day, and Sesshoumaru left to get his usual head start. While Legolas, Eri, and Yuka had a bite to eat. Before they resumed their journey to Minas Tirith. Staying on the north-south road, only stopping when necessary. Just like each day before, Legolas had an important mission to do. And he a short deadline to do it in. The only reason he was giving Eri, and Yuka archery lesson was because rides had to rest. So instead of wasting time doing nothing, he did something productive.

At around the same time as they did the previous day, they stopped to rest their horses, and archery lessons. Sesshoumaru had not shown.

"Where is Sesshoumaru?" Eri asked.

"Likely a little ahead of us," Legolas answered, "He will realise that we have stopped. We should do what have normally done at this time of day. If he is not here by the time we sleep, then he likely will not return".

"He can handle himself fairly well in a fight," Yuka said, "Those trolls, nor the orks that he slaughtered were any real show of power for him. I doubt that he was killed".

"I was not saying he was killed," Legolas said, "From what I've seen, there would be many dead orks. Likely in the hundreds, it would be painfully obvious if he was in a fight. None the less, it is not matter we need to worry about".

* * *

It was the next day, and Sesshoumaru never shown during their archery practice, supper, or when they woke up. They were concerned that Sesshoumaru was not going to show up again.

"It is not really that surprising, he has always been a little..., weird," Eri commented.

"Weird, try unpredictable," Yuka commented, "And a bit of a prick too".

"Settle down," Legolas said, "He may be around here still. Though we can not search for him".

"That is fine with us," Eri said, "And yes I know, if a fight comes our way. We will not be able to fight back as much".

Soon after they ate, they each mounted their horse. Their journey to Minas Tirith was their top priority. Sesshoumaru disappearing, had to wait. One person although a demon was not enough to risk a civilisation for. The day for Eri, Yuka, and Legolas had without an effect. That was, until shortly after midday.

A loud screech, an absolutely horrible sound. And Eri's horse had almost thrown her off. Legolas immediately drawn his bow, and signalled the lesser experienced Eri, and Yuka to draw their bows in case of combat. Kilala started to growl, jumped off the horse that she had randomly decided to ride on. Transformed into her larger form, and faced the attackers. Seeing a force that was of warg riders. Though it was only a small group of them. Only about fifty of them. Being mounted, the warg riders would easily catch up to Eri, Yuka, and Legolas. Especially since Yuka and Eri were not experienced riders. With no way to run, or hide. They had to fight.

"Eri, Yuka listen to me," Legolas said, "Try to keep out of as much hand to hand combat as possible. We can not escape this fight. When there is close range combat, myself and the cat will do as much as we can. Please for the sake of all of us, stay calm".

The wargs moved into range, Legolas fired and arrow. Shortly after Eri, and Yuka followed suite. Kilala charged right through them. Killed two riders, five wargs, and main a clear path in their force. Combine that with the two riders the first wave of archers, and that should be considered a good start. Though that did not stop the wargs from closing in close. Four more arrow fired, two from Legolas. A rider, and two wargs killed. Kilala barrelled through the first that would of hit, and killed four wargs, and three off the riders. The wargs hesitated for a second. Which allowed for a three more arrows, killing two wargs. Kilala landed in between the wargs and the two humans and elf he was trying to protect. Which caused many wargs and riders to go right into and over. Ayumi fired Eri, Yuka, and Legolas fired a couple arrows each. Kilala shrugged off many wargs off. retreated, the three held on, and Kilala leaped back many feet.

That had killed off, at least eight more wargs, and their riders. And still three fifths of the wargs remain. Sesshoumaru had never shown up, the horses all we killed off, and the wargs surrounded them instead of a mindless relentless attack. It became a moment of unstable peace. Eri, Legolas, and Yuka had their weapons readied for the next attack.

There wargs legs retracted, waiting for the tremendous power be yet again, released. Which was not long, the yelp with glee, not wanting to wait for their next meal. The three arrows killed only one warg and its rider. Kilala charged in to the closest warg, killing it and its rider and moved on the next one. The second warg Kilala killed that way, had landed on top of Eri, and Yuka. Though it didn't kill or seriously injure them. They became utterly useless, and would easily killed without a defender. Legolas's blade sliced the throat of the first warg to go after them. And next the throat of the warg that went after him.

By that time, Kilala had managed to kill three more wargs off. Legolas went back to his bow as quickly fired at the two closest wargs. And then fired at the warg from behind climbing over the dead warg, over top the two girls. Killing the rider and then the warg. While Kilala stopped the warg and rider that attacked him after that. Kilala had killed off three more wargs and their riders as well as four of the riders that had already lost their warg.

Eri and Yuka had somehow survived, even though having no experience, and minimal training. Some how kept their nerves in check. And somehow, even though they were caught looking useless. They proved to have some capability to so some damage. Eri had held up the bow both hands, while Yuka pulled an arrow on the string aimed and fired it. It had actually managed to hit an ork rider to. Which caused the wargs to take a step back for a moment.

Kilala who had taken five wargs, and their riders. Knocked off the dead warg holding Eri, and Yuka down. The two girls got to their feet and readied themselves to the best their ability to defend themselves. They had inflicted heavy casualties, at least four fifths of them were dead. And had absolutely nothing to show for it. The warg were frustrated, and it was obvious. They were not going to play the waiting game for long.

The wait was not long, the remaining wargs attacked. The result three more arrows fired, and three wargs killed. Kilala killed the closest warg and rider. Legolas killed the closest warg, well before Eri, or Yuka could get their next arrow. Kilala landed on top before her teeth ripped it life out. Legolas gave up his arrow to Eri and Yuka, and drawn his two blades. Eri and Yuka killed the last of the wargs that had a rider. Kilala, killed the two of the three remaining wargs. Eri and Yuka killed the other warg as Legolas made short work of the orks who had already lost their wargs.

Sesshoumaru was no where to be found.

(A/N): Please Review! Wow, twenty chapters already and it feels like the fan fic is just starting. I'm really finding Sesshoumaru's route to be the hardest to do. For a little while a thought that Miroku's and Sango's would of been the hardest. But, that one has been easier than I thought. I had edited the previous chapter with Sesshoumaru in it, chapter 15. I had said about a week on foot. That was changed to a couple weeks on foot.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"She's a worse shot than you where when you first used the bow," Inuyasha answered.

"That is mean thing to say," Kagome said.

"But it's true," Inuyasha replied, "When I last seen her shoot, it flew way off to the side. She was lucky that the were so many attackers to miss. She does not have your talent for accuracy".

"Is that an insult to her, or a compliment to me," Kagome questioned, "Because I'm leaning towards insult".

"Feh, take it however you like," Inuyasha replied.

"I figured you would of said that," Kagome replied.

"Look at it this way," Inuyasha responded, "I doubt that your clothes can handle training of this type".

Inuyasha had showed her the basic stances. And, it went easy enough. Though it was clear that someone else would have to help in her training. Since Inuyasha had basically taught himself. He knew that he was over his head. Especially teaching someone who has barely ever used a sword. At the end of the make shift training session, Inuyasha and Kagome headed back into the walls of Edoras. And watched Ayumi learn how to use a bow. Kagome seen what Inuyasha had meant. At the moment she had no clue of what she was doing. But she was learning. It would take a while before she would be capable to use the bow properly.

* * *

"Inuyasha," Inutashio said, "Have you ever met Kagome's father?"

"No," Inuyasha answered, "I've never talked to him. I'm not sure what happened to him, why?"

"Just small observations I seen about her that suggests it," Inutashio replied, "Son, do you mind if have a sparring match?"

"Not at all," Inuyasha replied, "Though, can I get some help teaching Kagome how to use a sword".

"Usually someone in your position shouldn't," Inutashio replied, "I've seen it done a couple times. It has never been good. I will train her. She does not know me well yet, so there will no fighting that will leave a scar on relationship with her".

"Alright," Inuyasha replied, "Though I want to know how well she's doing".

"That acceptable," Inutashio answered, "We should spare outside. We should cause to much damage".

"Let's go," Inuyasha replied.

* * *

After the intense sparring session with his father. That had attracted the majority of the village. Watching as Inuyasha and Inutashio exchange blows. Inuyasha had met up with Kagome. Who was talking to Ayumi, Kagome was telling one of her stories with Inuyasha. About how she met Inuyasha to be exact, and the jewel shattering into thousands of pieces. Inuyasha had just sat down and listened in. Adding in every once and a while. By the end of the day, Kagome had told up Ayumi about her adventures up to when Inuyasha's half brother Sesshoumaru had sent his arm through Inuyasha's stomach. By that time, it was time to eat.

After they ate, Kagome and Inuyasha had returned to their room. Inuyasha after learning that the blanket over top had kept him warm. Removed most of his clothes and waited in bed for Kagome. Soon she came into their bed. Into Inuyasha arms.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, "I'm a little curious, what happened to your father?"

"He died when I was a child, about a week after Souta was born," Kagome answered, "Why are you curious now? You normally wouldn't ask a question like that".

"Well father had said some things, and it got me curious," Inuyasha responded.

"Said what?" Kagome asked.

"He said that he's seen small things in your behaviour," Inuyasha said, "I guess he sort of figured that you had lost your father".

"Well, I guess I was so happy that you had your father back that started to view as a father myself," Kagome replied.

"I guess you can not blame you for that," Inuyasha said, "It did not appear that it bothered him".

"You're still not accustomed to calling him father are you?" Kagome asked.

"Still not accustomed to it," Inuyasha answered, "But I will eventually".

* * *

He had arm under his weight, though not enough to harm her. She struggled to free her self, but his overwhelming strength had not let her. She looked into his face, the smirk he had on it. Kagome just couldn't stop it.

Kagome could not stop herself from letting a giggle loose. She was play fighting with Inuyasha, and Kagome had started it. They were in conversation, Kagome had seen that Inuyasha was in a good mood. Since they had mated, Inuyasha had been more open about his feelings. Something only Kagome gets to see in such detail. Kagome had made a small suggestion, nothing perverse. Inuyasha laughed, and gave her a small nudge. And Kagome then jumped on top of him. Temporarily knocking Inuyasha over, it caught him off guard. Inuyasha then powerfully, and very carefully rolled her on to her back. And proceeded to lay on top of her, pinning her down. Kagome struggled, and found his strength to strong. That was when she giggled.

Inuyasha just could help stop himself from enjoying that moment. Just him, alone with Kagome. He's already taken so much from her. Any moment of happiness for her was everything to him. He would do anything for Kagome, and knew Kagome would never abuse that power.

"Can you get off now?" Kagome huffed, playfully.

"Why would I?" Inuyasha replied, "With such a beautiful bitch underneath me in no control".

"In no control," Kagome stated, "You still have the rosary on, I could easily stop you. And I don't appreciate being called a bitch".

"It is common for the female mates of dog demons to be called bitches," Inuyasha responded, "It definition is different than humans. It is not often used with human girls, but it is not meant to be insulting at all. It is the demons equivalent to wife".

"Where did you learn that?" Kagome asked.

"From father, during our sparring earlier today," Inuyasha answered, "And if you sit me, you would only crush yourself".

"You definitely know how to ruin a moment," Kagome replied.

(A/N): Please review! If anyone wants to know, my current thinking is that this will go around forty chapters. Though, it could get as high as sixty chapters.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Elfwine what is there to report?" Eomer's first question when Elfwine returned. He did not even wait for the usual greetings. No time for them when every second could count.

"Eastmark has two thousand ready for a fight, the east mark has two thousand soldiers. There is three hundred in Helm's deep, twelve hundred in the west fold, two hundred in Snowbourn, three hundred in Underharrow, Aldberg has a mere two hundred, five hundred in Dunharrow, and four hundred Upbourn. Combine that with the fifteen hundred here in Edoras, and we have eight thousand, six hundred soldiers in all".

"That is three and half thousand more than the force the headed to Minas Tirith during the war of the ring," Eomer replied, "Though in that case that was not enough. When war comes, we still will not have enough".

"Lucky for you that Frodo destroyed the ring," Elfwine replied, "We have an edge in those two demons and the women that accompany them. It will be hard fought, just like last time".

"Which may or may not prove useful," Eomer replied, "Watch the beacon, I want to know the second it is lit!"

* * *

"What nerve," Inuyasha snapped, once it was just him and Kagome, "If he thinks that we won't prove to be an edge, he sorely mistaken".

"Calm down," Kagome replied, "He was trying to take you down. He was trying to keep his men from getting to high".

"I doubt it," Inuyasha responded, "He seem to tell as it is".

"And we have not proved to be an edge yet either," Kagome argued, "He can not put much value in anything he does not know any thing about. Not how we fight, or how effective we will be fighting alongside their forces. After seeing you and father sparring, he actually be scared of you two taking some of his own men down accidentally".

"I would never kill any of his men without a good reason," Inuyasha replied, "You know that!"

"Yes, I do know that," Kagome replied, "But, you two were a little more fancier than you would be. And your wind scar that you unleashed, scared the living daylights out of everyone. A person actually fell of the wall".

* * *

"The beacon is lit! The beacon is lit! Minas Tirith calls for help!"

"Summon the entire Rohirrim! No soldier held in reserve, we will muster in Dunharrow!"

Eomer ordered, "We will not let Gondor have all the glory! Send out messengers, you only have two days. For the third day we ride to Minas Tirith!"

Edoras was as busy as it could be after that order. Every soldier was preparing for war. Sharpening their weapons, readying each horse, and prepping the food. Sending out the messengers was top priority, and they went on their way. After two hours of insane movement inside the cities walls, all the cavalry massed. And not long after that, the Rohirrim left at full force.

* * *

"Inuyasha, I'm coming with aren't I?" Kagome said, she was on a horse right beside Inuyasha. Neither Inuyasha and Inutashio had scared the horses, though they were nervous. Though they long distance away from each because of how nervous each horse was. Inutashio and Ayumi was at the front with Eomer and Elfwine. While Inuyasha and Kagome was near the back end of the entire force. "I know normally don't want to..., but I won't allow myself from being separated from you longer than needed. Father has taught me a lot, and feel like I'm getting stronger every moment, I want to fight".

"Father had said that, your strength is of that of the strongest any man could get, and your becoming more skilled with a sword, though no where near close to being a expert with it," Inuyasha commented, "You even learned how use your powers with it. I will not stop you".

* * *

It was late that day, and they arrived in Dunharrow. Made camp as quickly as possible, no one wanted to do any work that late. Eventually the camp was set, fires all over the fortress where lit up. And soon, they would be feasting off of cooked meat. Eating until they could not eat anymore, and went to sleep. The next day had a lot to do, and very little time to do it.

Inuyasha found himself following Kagome back to their tent, watching her every movement. Though she did not notice it, his thoughts were only of her. And his thoughts were anything but innocent. And he was waiting for the two of them to be inside their tent. But he was growing impatient, and Kagome did notice that, though she didn't understand. She knew something was about to happen or that Inuyasha was up to something. She decided not to say anything at first, but as thing went on...

"Inuyasha why are you so impatient?" Kagome questioned. She faced him as she said it, expecting him to answer. Instead he came and wrapped his arms around her lifted her in the air. Kagome gave out a small scream, and Inuyasha leaped far into the mountains. Traveling deep into the mountains, out of sight and might be in hearing range. Inuyasha found a spot that he liked, and landed. Kagome then found a way out of his arms.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, "What are you up to?". She did learn why when he had carried her. She could feel it through all the clothes that the two were wearing. She was caught of guard, and the horny mate of hers was ready to pounce at any second. Inuyasha did not answer and slowly advanced on her.

"Stay away," she stated. And could not manage to make it sound serious, it had turned her on as well. He smelled the arousal and it had only Inuyasha pushed further. Inuyasha had pulled her close, into their mouths had joined and both tongues fought for control. Neither had won their little battle. Kagome, started to take his clothes off. She then lowered onto her knees...

(A/N): Please review!


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"We should send a scout tonight, to check their defences. See what, if anything we should do next".

* * *

That scouting mission would not come in to play next. The orks had brought in something in, during the morning. It definitely was not there during the night, for it would of went through the fire that had placed the archers shielded up close range. They would not of even tried an attack like that, for they would of seen it. For it was moving closer to Pelargir, and would easily smash through the walls.

"Gimli, what is that," Miroku asked.

"I've seen one of those before," Gimli replied, "Balrog..., a nasty creature that we have no defence against".

"Get me and Miroku to the gate," Sango stated, "We will destroy it".

Gimli convinced the captain who was trying to keep as many soldiers to stay at their stations, so that as many civilians had some chance of running to open the main gate. Sango, Miroku, went through the gate. They had closed the gate shut after Gimli decided to come out, to see if he could be some sort of help. Sango held her boomerang and both her and Miroku broke into a sprint towards the Balrog. Sango was two steps behind Miroku, moved in close. The balrog's sword crashed down at their location. Miroku used his staff to stop it, which surprised everyone except Miroku and Sango. Sango broke a short distance to Miroku's left, and launched her boomerang into the Balrog. The flames died off shortly, and the boomerang was lodged into it. Arrows came at Miroku and Sango, Miroku stopped all arrows that would of hit either Miroku and Sango. Sango soon recovered the Hiraikotsu, which was followed by a quick retreat. The gate was open for them when they retuned, and was shortly shut after the entered.

The soldiers that had fled, returned to their posts. The civilians that had already past the walls returned, and all gates were soon closed. Which was absolutely needed, the orks moved close to gate, and leaving a small contingent of orks to wipe out to anyone who tried to run. They came in full numbers, and the battery ram came in. The archers firing into the ork ranks, and yet again was doing heavy damage. Even managed to take one of the few trolls down.

But soon the battery ram smashed through the gate, it didn't create a complete opening. A big enough opening for two trolls two come in, The first two came in, and the third moved to widen the opening. Sango seen what the third was doing, and the Hiraikotsu was thrown at him. It removed the head off one troll and hit the third troll. The trolls armour held the boomerang from going through. There was no way for Sango to get the powerful boomerang of hers back.

She unsheathed her katanna, and challenged next two trolls that entered the city. She evaded the massive axe of the troll, and her katanna was sent into the shoulder of the troll, and out. It surprised her that trolls was alive, but she could not show it or she would not be around much longer. She blocked the next attack, and counter attack again. This time she did not allow the troll to have a chance to survive. The Katanna went through its head. Sango sliced the leg open, forcing the troll to moan in pain. Sango using her strength and speed, and cut the trolls throat open when it moaned.

Miroku removed the troll out easily, he blocked the club with the staff. And deflected it to the side. The staff came into the trolls head from below. Miroku seen that Sango had taken on the next two trolls, he waited the next two trolls to enter. When they entered, they had a nasty surprise, the sutra. The sutras attached to the trolls and they suffered the same fate as earlier. Though the club hit the gate, allowing more trolls and orks to get through. But the trolls stopped them, the orks did fear for their lives.

It lasted a while, but the trolls died. And more came through, five trolls already dead. And seven came through all ready for a fight. Miroku and Sango held back allowing the archers to do their thing. Removing as many as they could, but had only removed two from the picture. The trolls moved on the charge this time. The orks came in right behind the trolls, ready to add to the carnage. One trolls went for Miroku, and a second went for Sango. While the rest went after the soldiers of Gondor.

Both Miroku and Sango had a harder time, the trolls learned that they were not easy prey and did not hold their abilities back. They protected the few weak spots they had, and only taking their one opponent seriously at that moment. Both human and ork fell victim to their attacks. They had basically ignored everyone but Miroku and Sango. No minor injuries caused a reaction that could of been used against them. They just kept on attacking relentlessly.

The three other trolls and all the orks hit the line of soldiers Gondor had set, And the trolls decimated it. The orks came in and did not allow an reformation of it either. There was no real attempt from the outside to get inside using ladders, so most of the archers headed to form a second line of defence against the orks. But some tried to make careful shots at the heads of the trolls. Which had often lead to missing, but some did hit and slowly picked off. It had taken many arrows, but eventually the three orks that were not obsessed with two particular individuals.

Miroku and Sango had a difficult time with the trolls. In many aspects they were just like demons, but the armour they were wearing stopped them from using a weak spot. But had eventually used their skill to kill the last two trolls. And found themselves to side by side and surrounded by orks.

(A/N): The story is in as many C2 Communities as there are reviews, please review!


End file.
